Gravity
by blackbutlerfan98
Summary: "Madness, as you know, is like gravity. All it takes is a little...PUSH!" -The Joker This a revamp and edit of my story, "Never Forget To Smile". This goes a bit deeper into Jack and Harley's relationship before she lost her memory and it explains further into Jack's split personality; The Joker. R&R Please. (Adult situations, foul language, and mildly graphic violence)
1. Chapter 1

**Harley's POV**

I quickly shuffled along in the over crowded hallway, only an inch given to move every moment or so. I sighed to myself in irritation. I was going to be late at this rate. I finally made it to my class, late as I had predicted. I plopped down in my desk and waited to get chewed out by my English teacher. Instead of paying attention to her words as she did, I felt eyes boring into me. A suffocating stare from the front of the classroom. I met the eyes and inhaled sharply. A boy, his hair was a dirty blonde, with a slight curl to it and a grin on his light tan lips. I felt my heart stop and I held my breathe as we continued the stare down. His eyes were brown, a boring color but I could see past that. Something was hiding inside those dark depths...somehow...I knew that smile of his was only skin deep. He was actually attractive, aside from that knowing smirk of his.

"Harleen!"

The teacher slammed her hand on my desk, causing my eyes to dart back up to hers.

"Do you understand, Ms. Quinn?"

She inquired, drilling into me with her green eyes peering over the frame of her glasses. The others in my class snickered and I made a quick glance at the boy at the front of our classroom. I blushed in embarrassment, I hated it when people called me that...and I hated it even more when people would belittle me in front of others.

"Yes ma'am, I apologize. It will never happen again."

I told her plainly, resisting the urge to snarl my words in a demeaning tone. She narrowed her eyes only for a moment before returning to the front by the black board next to that boy. She cleared her throat before speaking.

"Class, we have a knew student to this school. His name is J-"

"You can just call me Joker."

He said, still grinning at me. The teacher gave him a strange look but put a hand on his back.

"A-alright. This is Joker. Please take a seat anywhere."

She said. He grinned even more, almost like the Cheshire Cat.

_'Shit.'_

I thought. I swallowed hard and he walked forward, taking a seat next to me. I could feel him staring at me again but I refused to look back at him. In my peripheral vision I noticed him turn fully towards me.

"What's your name again, blondie?"

He inquired with a small laugh. I rolled my eyes.

"Harleen Quinnzel."

I told him, not bothering to look his way. He chuckled.

"I like that name, Harleen Quinnzel. Rework it a little and you get Harley Quinn."

He laughed again. I half smiled.

"Yeah, like the clown character, harlequin. I know. I've heard it before."

I told him, almost irritated. I had known this boy for less than ten minutes and I already knew I was going to end up hating him.

"It's a name that puts a smile on my face!"

He told me with a growing grin. I nodded in acknowledgment. He faced forward again when I failed to reply. That was the end of that, thank god. Two periods later, I went to my locker to trade out my books for my next classes. On the top shelf, there was a note. How the hell did that get there?

"Come and see me at lunch. -J"

I smirked at the note and closed my locker. I had to admit, I was worried he had accessed my locker without my permission. However, I thought that he was strangely charming. Once class began, I couldn't help but wait anxiously for lunch to come. We got out at 11:33 and it was now 11:32. 11:33 was so far away some how. The bell rang and I bolted out of my class and into the hallways. I slowed myself down, just in case he was watching from somewhere. I didn't have to search for too long before I spotted "J" in the courtyard. I bit my lip and walked over to him calmly. He smiled at me almost kindly but I also saw a hint of mocking in his grin. I flashed him the note from my locker with a small frown.

"Wanna tell me how this got in my locker?"

I asked, my voice serious. He giggled at me, like I was stupid for asking the question and the answer was so obvious.

"I put it there."

He answered simply. I crossed my arms over my chest, my frown deepening.

"I'm sure the principle would be interested to know how you got into my locker..."

I threatened, tapping my foot against the ground impatiently. He smirked.

"If you were _going_ to tell, you would've already done it."

He replied. I paused for a moment. I smiled in defeat, and I hated that I smiled, I was supposed to be mad.

"I suppose you're right."

I told him. He scooted over and patter the spot next to him for me to sit. I did so carefully. My body was tense, like I was sitting next to a venomous snake.

"And you _didn't_ tell because?"

He inquired. I frowned for a moment, thinking of a reason. I really had none...well, the reason why was because I found it charming. Of course he didn't need to know that.

"It doesn't really worry me that you got into my locker. So why bother?"

I retorted, he grinned mischievously.

"I like your attitude Ms. Quinn. What would I have to do to get inside of your head I wonder..."

He said, rubbing his chin. I smiled.

"I'll let you inside my world if you'll let me inside of yours..."

I shrugged. He smirked. Something about him was off, sadistic even. What the hell was going through his head? Well, I've always had a thing for extreme personalities...and he most definitely was extreme, that much was clear to me.

"It's a deal, ."

He chuckled, shaking my hand firmly. Ugh, that nickname was so infuriating.

"Call me Harley, everyone does."

I insisted gently. He laughed a bit.

"Alright, Harley. I'll go first."

He said, purring my name. I felt myself grow warmer. He sighed and looked up to the sky, as if he were searching for the right words to use.

"Y'know, my dad beats me up pretty bad. Every time I get out of line, WHAM! Or sometimes I'll just be sitting there, doing nothing. POW! Pops sure does like the grape, ya see."

He told me, his tone emotionless. Oh...not another one of these...I had heard far too many stories like these, only to find out they weren't true and that they just wanted my pity.

"Uh huh?"

"There was only one time I've ever seen my father smile. We were at the circus and the clowns were running around, pulling their pants down. He laughed and laughed, I'm sure he busted a gut. One day, when he came back from work, I ran up to him. I was wearing his pants and I dropped them to my ankles. 'Pops look! My pants fell down!' I said, laughing."

I began to laugh. Tears welled in my eyes from sadness, not from laughing. Though, you couldn't tell from looking. I was glad I was able to hide that sorrow. He stopped laughing abruptly.

"Then he broke my nose..."

He continued in a sad tone. My laughing died in my throat. I frowned and regained my composer. He looked up at me and smiled a bit.

"But, that's just the down side to comedy. You're always taking hits from those who just don't get the joke. What about you, Ms. Quinn?"

He asked.

"It's Harley."

I corrected him tiredly.

"Sorry, Harley. It's your turn."

He said, fixing the name. I smiled, though it quickly faded as I began to start the beginning of my journey.

"My mother and father used to beat me. Until I was about four actually. Then I was taken away. I started hurting myself and others and according to the state, I was dangerous and needed to be institutionalized. I was until I was twelve. Then I went into foster care. My new family is nice enough, though, the woman drinks and the man is spineless..."

I hissed through my teeth. I caught Joker grinning out of the corner of my eye, he was looking at my wrists.

"Hmmm we make a perfect pair, don't we, Harley?"

He inquired, matching up the scars on his forearms to the ones on mine. I clicked my tongue in disgust.

"Just because we have similar scars doesn't make us a perfect pair."

I scoffed, standing up. He began to laugh, the sound was a bit frightening as it echoed in the vacant courtyard.

"You've got spunk. I like that. But I must say Ms. Quinn, I don't give up that easily. Besides, I do enjoy a bit of a hunt."

He stood and winked at me. He passed me and I sighed.

"It's Harley!"

I shouted, trying to drill it into his damn skull.

_'What the hell? I can't breathe when I'm around him...'_

I asked myself as I felt my pulse flutter higher. I shook it off and continued off to my next class.


	2. Chapter 2

**Joker's POV**

I walked away from the beautiful blonde with a smile on my face. As if from nowhere, a pair of hands grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and slammed me into the lockers. I laughed hard and smiled. I knew exactly who it was. It was Bruce. I had known him from middle school and grade school and we never got along. Now, he wasn't really a bad guy I guess. He just didn't like my way of thinking, or breathing. I think he acted out like this because he though he had something to prove.

"Goodness, you caught me off guard there, Bats."

I laughed with a smile. He frowned, oh how he hated that nickname. His little friend Rachael had mistakenly told me about Bruce's fear of bats. If I couldn't beat him physically, I could kick his ass with my wit.

"You stay away from Harley...she doesn't need scum like you in her life."

He warned. I began to laugh again and he slammed my head into the locker once more to show his anger.

"I mean it Jack! She's a smart girl with a bright future. Don't mess that up for her."

He snarled, finally releasing me. I didn't laugh this time. I just slid down the lockers and sat there on the cold linoleum. I sighed to myself.

_'That bats got a point...but if she really is smart then she will stay away from me on her own.'_

I thought. I stood to my feet and whistled as I strolled to class. I never wanted this class to end. This class ending meant that I would have to go home. What was tonight going to be like? Was my father going to use me or my mother for his punching bag this time? I would gladly take her place. As long as she was spared of the abuse. Would he leave bruises this time? Break my bones again? Lets just hope today was good for him... The dreaded bell rang. My muscles clenched tightly involuntarily. I stiffly grabbed my bag and walked out of the school. I kept my head down as I walked down the busy street, bumping shoulders with other civilians now and again. Gotham was so busy at this time of day, though I never knew why. I just squeezed my way past the others in a begrudged effort to get to hell-I mean, home...

"Joker!"

A small, sweet voice called above the buzz of everybody else. I turned my head in the direction of the voice. A small dot of blond pushed its way through the mass of people to reveal Harley. I could never tell you how amazing she looked, her hair in a neat bun, a tight black skirt that reached her knees and a white polo shirt. She looked so composed, so clean and pure. It made me insane. I loved it and hated it all at the same time... Aside from that, I was surprised that she was headed in the same area that I was. Let alone that she called out for me when she saw me. She didn't seem too fond of me from how she spoke to me last.

" , what a surprise. What are you doing here?"

I questioned. She shot me a look, I hadn't called her Harley like I was told to. She looked tired, like she had been running to catch up.

"This is how I always get home, and when I saw you, I figured I'd be a bit more safe if I walked with a guy...do you mind my company?"

She asked. I shook my head. She smiled and I began to walk, her close to my side.

"So you live in the narrows too?"

I inquired. She nodded.

"Yes, my "parents" say that they've lived there all their lives. And that I will do the same. They don't believe that I will make it as a psychiatrist."

She told me tiredly. I frowned but pushed a smile to the surface.

"Psychiatrist, really? Well, you seem to have the smarts for it."

I said. She smiled.

"Yes, I want to work at Arkham Asylum."

She said absently. I looked down and caught sight if her lilly-white hand. I wanted to hold it and never let go. I didn't like this feeling, it felt sickening. I frowned. Her crystal eyes shined brightly up at me with curiosity. I looked back down at her but quickly looked away. The way her eyes looked was too beautiful.

"Do you know how absolutely beautiful you are, Ms. Quinn?"

I inquired, stopping her and my hands placed gently on her shoulders. She blushed and didn't bother rectifying me. She looked away and I turned her face up towards mine.

"Answer the question, Harls."

I demanded softly. She shook her head 'no'. I smiled.

"You're too good to be true, Harley girl."

I told her, stroking her cheek with my thumb. The way she looked at me was a sign, she couldn't hate me if she was looking at me in such a way. A way that said, 'kiss me, now.' I leaned in closer and so did she. Before we could kiss, I took a blow to the face. I fell to the ground, holding my jaw and glaring up at the bastard in all black.

"I told you to stay away from her, Jack!"

He yelled furiously, pulling me up from the ground and punching me again, dead in the face. Jesus this guy just didn't let up did he? I felt the blood trickle down from my nose to my lips and chin. He was about to hit me again and I smiled in his face to mock his attempts to 'punish' me.

"Stop it, Bruce!"

Harley screamed, pulling the bat-boy off of me. He looked at Harley angrily and took her by the shoulders.

"Harley, you need to stay away from hi-"

She slapped him hard. Tears of frustration formed in her eyes. Bruce stood there frozen, stunned.

"And who the hell are you exactly to govern over who I am around, Bruce?!"

She shouted at him furiously. He sighed in irritation.

"Excuse me for caring..."

He said, walking away slowly. Harley continued to yell.

"I never asked you to 'care'! I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself!"

She fumed at him. He continued in the opposite direction, shaking his head. She turned on her heels and crouched down to my level. She bit her lip as a worried expression spread across her face.

"J-Joker, are you alright?"

She asked, her voice shaking a bit. I groaned as I tried to sit up.

"Yeah I'm fine Harley. Thanks..."

I said, standing up. I tilted my head back to keep the blood in my body. Harley tilted my head forward and I looked at her, confused.

"Tilting your head back is the worst thing to do. Come on, my house is right down the street, I'll fix you up there."

She insisted, handing me a black handkerchief. I nodded. She led me down the street to a fairly small house and walked inside, gesturing for me to come inside with her. I did and closed the door behind me. It looked very nice compared to the outside, it was neat and clean. She walked up the stairs and I followed closely behind her. She opened the door to a girls room.

"Go on and sit on my bed while I get something to help your bleeding nose and cut."

She told me and I nodded as she exited to the hall closet. I stood up and looked around the room a bit. I saw phycology books and the like on the shelves. Small figurines of clowns and jesters, harlequins. I smiled. I turned to see Harley in the doorway, her arms crossed and smiling too.

"Ironic, right? My mother thinks that it's hilarious that she gets me a harlequin, or clown figurine on my birthdays. I find it annoying."

She laughed a bit. I turned back to the figures and smiled. I picked up one and turned back to Harley.

"I like this one the most."

I told her with a wink. She blushed and avoided my eyes. It was a figurine of a clown and a harlequin kissing.

"You can have it then, I hate these things and I'm willing to give them to anyone as long as I don't have to look at them anymore."

She said curtly. I smiled.

"Thank you Harls."

I said, setting the figurine down.

"Go on and sit down so I can fix your face."

She shooed me over to her bed and opened up a first aid kit. She pulled out band aids and a alcohol pad. She tilted my head upwards and rubbed the alcohol pad on the cut on my left cheek. I hissed in pain and grabbed her wrist tightly. She pulled her hand away but I pulled her down to my level and held her face close to mine with my free hand.

"That. Hurt."

I said darkly. Fear danced in her eyes and I roughly shoved her away. She took a step back and looked at me incredulously.

"Do I scare you, Harley?"

I inquired, sauntering over to her. She shook her head 'no'. I frowned. I pushed her hard into the wall and cornered her there, the bookcase and figurines quivered from the vibration. I was a centimeter away from her face now, of course she was afraid of me. She'd have to me crazy not to be scared in this moment.

"You're a liar. I don't _like_ liars."

I whispered harshly. I grabbed her throat, she flinched and whimpered a bit. I grinned. I dared myself to trail my lips along her neck and held her tighter, show her that I was the one in control of the situation. I gently kissed her neck and she exhaled shakily.

"So serious...you should smile more."

I laughed. She began to laugh too and we couldn't stop for sometime. Once we finally stopped, I stole a quick kiss. She seemed surprised. What she did scared me for a split second, she kissed me back. I pulled away after a moment. I glanced at the clock on her nightstand and saw that I needed to get home fast.

"Sorry Harls, but I gotta run. Thanks again for the figurine."

I said with a smile, grabbing the figurine and dashing out if her house.

"But!-"

Was all I heard before I was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the short chapter, I'll post another to make up for it. **

**Xoxo**

* * *

**Joker's POV**

I raced home to find that my mother and pops were still out at work. I sighed in relief and walked inside. I put my backpack in my room and got started on any chores that I saw that needed to be done. I started with the dishes, then the laundry, and finally vacuumed. I was lucky enough to get this all done before mother and pops got home. I then set out to do my homework. My mother walked in at that moment with a tired smile on her face. I tried to smile back but failed. She put her purse down and crossed over to me, kissing me tenderly on the forehead.

"How was your day sweetheart?"

She asked me, genuinely interested. I smiled at the thought of Harley.

"It was nice, I met a really sweet girl."

I told her, smiling wider. She smiled back.

"Ohhhh a girl, eh Jacky? What's the little lady's name, hm?"

She inquired. I blushed a bit and couldn't stop smiling.

"Harleen Quinnzel..."

I laughed in embarrassment. My mother began to laugh as well.

"Jack's got a crush on a harlequin!"

She teased. I fake punched her in the arm.

"Do not!"

I whined with a grin and blood red blush.

"Aww, my little joker has fallen in love with a harlequin, how sweet."

She sang. I put my head down on my homework, trying desperately to hide my cheeks. My mother stopped laughing and pulled my face towards hers. Her eyes turned to worry as her eyes studied the cut on my face. I pulled away and looked in the other direction.

"What happened Jack?"

She asked. She only could show so much worry when it was my pops who hurt me, but she was very scared to see that others were doing it too.

"Just Bruce again, no big deal mom."

I shrugged. She hugged me and I hugged back. I jumped nearly out of my skin when the door slammed open and then closed again. Pops was home. He wobbled over to us with a deep frown on his face. It's as if he had it permanently carved into his face. Mom scurried into the kitchen, scattering to get some kind of dinner started. I turned back to my homework.

"What were yew two jus' laughin' and smilin' and huggin' 'bout?"

He slurred angrily.

"Nothing, sir."

I responded dryly. I was scared of him but I never showed him that. If I did I'm sure he'd kill me.

"J-just a good day for Jacky is all."

My mother said from behind the counter. She was shakily cutting carrots at the moment.

"Anyone a yew wanna guess how my day went?"

He put emphases on the 't'. We stayed silent.

**"IT WAS SHIT!"**

He yelled, slamming his fist on the kitchen table. I accidentally snapped my pencil in half from squeezing it too hard.

"D-did the meeting not go well?"

Mom asked. He walked over to her and grabbed a fist full of her hair. She yelped in pain and tried her best to fight back the tears making their way to her eyes.

"Whaddo yew think, woman!?"

He barked. He looked over at me and his eyes stayed on me for a while.

"Get ovah here, boi."

He demanded, releasing my mother. I swallowed hard and tried my best to throw on a brave, emotionless face. I walked over to him and stood very still.

"Yes, sir?"

I asked as respectfully as I could muster.

"Wha happened to ya face, boi?"

He questioned, slapping the cut on my cheek. I gritted my teeth in pain but tried not to let it show.

"I got into a scrap, that's all sir."

I said, avoiding his eyes. He got me with a right hook and fell just before the wall. I stayed on the ground, waiting for him to either walk away, or tell me what I did wrong. He climbed on top of me and forced my face upwards.

"Show some respect, boi! Look me in tha eyes when ya talkin' to me!"

He bellowed. I looked him directly in the eyes this time before speaking.

"Yes, sir."

I said through my teeth. He punched me in the gut, knocking the wind out of me.

"Stay down 'til I say, boi."

He said, walking away. I gritted my teeth, shutting my eyes tight in pain.

"C'mon Martha, you better get your ugly ass into that room."

He said, grabbing my mother by her wrist and pulling her in the direction of their bedroom. She started to sob and I knew I couldn't do anything to stop it. I took this chance to run as fast as I could out of the house. I didn't know where I was going, but I had to get out of there.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's that second chapter for you, hope you guys enjoy ;3**

**xoxo**

* * *

**Harley's POV**

"Harley, did you finish your chores?"

My mother shouted from the kitchen.

"Yes ma'am."

I shouted back from my room up stairs. I ran my fingers through my hair, finding the strands to be too greasy for my liking. Homework would have to wait until I got a shower. I glanced at my clock. 8:23. Eh, not too late for a shower. I stripped of my clothes and wrapped a towel around myself.

"I'm going to take a shower, okay?"

I shouted to my mother.

"Okay!"

She replied from the bottom of the stairs. I quickly hopped into the shower, washed my hair and body, shaved and got out. I dried myself off a bit and brushed my teeth before heading back to my room, the towel damp and clinging loosely to me. I closed my door quietly and sat at my vanity. I brushed my hair neatly and rang it out a few times. I sighed to myself, thinking that it would be so much easier to have short hair. I heard a rustling outside my window and froze. Things like that scared the crap out of me. I turned slowly towards the window and saw nothing. I shrugged it off but heard it again. I walked to the window and opened it, poking my head out of it. Something moved again.

"Ahh-mmff."

I tried to scream but a hand was cupped over my mouth. Joker lifted himself up to my level and my eyes widened in surprise. Blood was in his bright smile.

"Miss me, Harls?"

He asked, climbing in my room carefully. I moved his hand from my mouth and backed up a bit.

_"Joker! What are you doing here?!"_

I whispered. He scratched the back of his head as if embarrassed or guilty.

"Things were kinda bad at my place, I didn't know where else to go..."

He admitted slightly embarrassed. I frowned and sighed.

"Close the dang window then! I just got out of the shower and if I get anymore of that cold air on me, I'll catch a cold."

I said, crossing my arms. He did and plopped down onto my bed, sitting Indian style.

"Ay, turn around so I can get dressed, please."

I requested. He leaned back onto his hands with a smirk.

"And why on earth would I do that?"

He asked. I turned pink.

"Because it's only courteous!"

I tried not to shout. He smiled now.

"It's your own fault for being so beautiful."

He said. I rolled my eyes.

"Turn around, now."

I demanded through my teeth. He sighed.

"I won't turn around but I'll close my eyes, okay?"

I let out an aggravated sigh.

"Whatever you say,_ puddin'_."

I said with a smile, knowing it would get him flustered. He blushed and I giggled.

"What are you laughing at, _pumpkin_?"

He asked with a grin. I turned beet red and gritted my teeth. I turned away and dropped my towel once his eyes were close. I felt joker press his body against mine and snake his hands around my waist, resting them on my stomach. I gasped in surprise. I had never been touched that way before, especially naked.

"W-what are you-"

"Hush."

He ordered against my neck. I shivered and didn't speak. He held me tighter.

"I-I'm naked! Let go of-"

"Hush."

He demanded. He rested his chin on my shoulder and his nose landed in my hair. He inhaled deeply before pushing my hair to one side and kissing my spine. I shivered at the tickling feeling that ran through my whole body.

_"Harley, you are so beautiful. Never hide yourself away from me, never be shy in front of me. There's no need to be embarrassed."_

He whispered.

"That's easy for you to say, you aren't the one who's naked!"

I hissed. He smiled and chuckled.

"I can be, if that's what you'd like, doll face."

He hinted, causing me to blush. I sighed, trying to show indifference.

"Can I get dressed now, please?"

I begged.

"Hmmm, maybe if you give me a nice kiss..."

He hinted. If it meant that this would end, then I'd do it. I turned to him and pulled his face to mine. He hesitated for a moment but kissed back, wrapping his arms around me tightly. He pulled me closer against him and I molded to him on instinct. The longer this went on, the more my body tingled and the more forceful joker became. I was getting more eager, wanting more and more. He gave me what I wanted and slipped his tongue into my mouth. He tasted of blood. And I actually liked it. He backed me up to the door, not breaking the kiss as he did. I heard the lock on my door click. Once he was sure it was locked, his hands ventured down to my butt. He grabbed it firmly and I 'eeped' in surprise and delight. I let my hands fall to his waist. I teased him around the rim of his pants and he gripped me by my hair, pulling gently. I looked at him, confused. He smiled.

"Not so fast, blondie."

He panted. He released me and sat on my bed, crossing his legs as he watched me hungrily. I bit my lip and turned around back to my dresser. I put on a pair of boxers and a sports bra then put my hair up in pigtails. I heard joker give a growl of approval to my outfit and giggled.

"Alright, clown, get off my bed."

I said. He gave a pouty face and I refused to give in. Though, it seemed that he was just as determined to stay put. I sighed in exasperation.

"C'mon sweetness...let me sleep on the bed with you tonight..."

He whined. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine! Whatever, just scoot over and ahh-!"

He pulled me down on top of him with an evil smirk.

"I don't know about you but I like this much more."

He said. I rolled my eyes and reached over him to reach the pull string on my bedside lamp.

"Um, Harley, not that I'm not enjoying the view, but I'm suffocating."

He mumbled. _View?_ I looked down to see his face wedged between my breasts.

"Shut up, I'm almost done."

I said, finally pulling the string and turning the light off. I lay back in my spot on top of joker and rested my head on his chest. I found myself counting his heart beats, it was calming to listen to. The steady rhythm in which he breathed was very soothing.

_"Harls."_

He whispered, poking me in the cheek gently. I scrunched up my face in irritation.

"What?"

I mumbled. He poked me again.

_"Harley."_

He whispered.

"What?!"

I hissed, sitting up. He kissed me tenderly and pulled away.

"Sleep tight, doll face."

He said with a smile. I smiled back.

"Sleep tight...Mr.J..."

I said, laying down again.


	5. Chapter 5

**So here's where The Joker starts to play a part in the story. Hope you enjoy, review please!**

**xoxo**

* * *

**Joker's POV**

The alarm blared in my ears and I frowned in irritation. I glanced over at the clock and smashed my fist angrily on top of it, crushing it with ease like a soda can. Harley lifted her head lazily and glance at the twisted remains of her clock before laying her head down again.

"You owe me a new clock, Mr. J..."

She said groggily. I smiled. I liked how she called me that. We laid there for a few minutes before actually getting up. She yawned and stretched her arms slowly. She was so beautiful. She walked over to her dresser and pulled out a black skirt similar to the one from yesterday and wiggled into it quickly. She removed her sports bra and replaced it with one that had underwire. She then slid on a black button up with short sleeves and put on her shoes. She turned back to me and sighed.

"Well, you should wait outside in the backyard, so if my mom walks in, you won't get caught."

She said. I nodded and climbed back out the window through which I had entered the night before. I waited for about 10 minutes when she finally greeted me again in the backyard. We began to walk and reached the school long before anyone was supposed to be there. And the rest of the day went on without a hitch...until I got home.

"Martha!"

My father screamed at the top of his lungs as he went after my mother. She ran to the kitchen, arming herself with a knife. She held it shakily as the tears poured from her eyes. I couldn't move, my father had knocked me to the ground and I couldn't get up. I couldn't move to save her... He took the knife to her, laughing loud and wildly as he sliced and stabbed her, blood splattering everywhere.

"Stop it!"

I yelled. He turned to me and frowned.

"Why so serious, son?"

He questioned. He came at me with the knife next, backing me into the coffee table and it broke under my sudden weight.

"Why so_ serious_, son?!"

He asked again, looming over me. My mother's blood dripped off of his nose and hit my cheek, making my chest tighten.

"Lets put a smile on that face!"

He said wickedly, sticking the blade in my mouth. He split the skin of my right cheek in a long, clean stroke and stabbing the knife into my left cheek several times. Blood filled my mouth and spilled past my lips, dripping all over the floor but I couldn't scream. I turned over onto my side as I coughed out the blood that slid down my throat. My father smiled at his work, then stumbled back out the door. I was lying there for a long time, writhing on the floor in agony.

_'Get up.'_

A faint voice ordered. I struggled to focus and open my eyes, trying to find the owner of the voice.

_'I said, get up.'_

The voice growled, louder now. Slowly, I got to my knees.

_'That's it Jacky.'_

The voice praised. I finally managed to wobble to my feet, steadying myself on a nearby wall. I huffed from the struggle it took my weak limbs to support my body.

"Where are you?"

I whispered hoarsely. There came a chuckle.

_'Nowhere...and everywhere.'_

It began to cackle at my confusion and I started to become frustrated.

"Fucking show yourself!"

I yelled angrily. More laughing.

_'See, that's gonna be a bit of a problem...'_

The voice replied. I didn't understand, what did that mean?

_'If you wanna see me so badly, go into the bathroom, Jacky.'_

The voice told me. I swallowed hard and made my way to the bathroom, turning the light on. I cautiously walked over to the bathtub and quickly drew back the shower curtain, half expecting someone to jump out at me. But it was empty.

_'Why don't you check the mirror next?'_

The voice suggested slyly. I turned and walked slowly over to the mirror. My reflection was surreal, I was drenched in blood, a walking horror scene.

_'Are you still confused, Jack?'_

The voice asked softly. I nodded my head, going to the mirror had explained nothing to me, only showing me how badly I was disfigured.

_'Well, you're staring right at me...Don't you understand? I am you...'_

The voice whispered harshly. I closed my eyes tight, trying to shake the voice from my head.

"What do you want?!"

I demanded, gripping my pounding head.

_'Its not what I want, Jacky. I'm just here to help you...'_

The voice answered. I opened my eyes.

"Help me? With what?"

I asked still confused by this...thing inside of me.

_'I've been here with you for a very long time, Jack. Ever since you were little, I've been that spark inside you that made you get up when you fell down, I'm the one who will help you fight back.'_

The voice, my voice explained.

"Fight back against who?"

I inquired, my heart beating rapidly against my rib cage.

_'Everyone.'_

He whispered.

_'I'm here to save you from your memories...'_

He continued.

"Save me?"

I repeated incredulously. He-I giggled.

_'Memory is so treacherous, Jacky. One moment you're lost in a carnival of delights, with poignant childhood aromas, the flashing neon of puberty, all that sentimental candy-floss...The next...it leads you somewhere you don't want to go...Somewhere dark and cold, filled with the damp, ambiguous shapes of things you'd hoped were forgotten. Ya see Jack, we aren't contractually tied down to rationality! There is no sanity clause!'_

There is no sanity clause?

"What the hell are you talking about?!"

I shouted, raking my hands through my blood-caked hair.

_'Madness, Jacky Boy. The screaming is unbearable, isn't it?'_

He inquired, his tone humorous. I shut my eyes again and nodded.

_'Madness...is the emergency exit...You can just step outside, and close the door on all these dreadful things that happened tonight. You can lock them away...Forever.'_

"Forever?"

I whispered in disbelief.

_'Forever, Jack. But first you need to call the police...can't have you bleed out on me, now can I?'_

He said, chuckling darkly. I stumbled out of the bathroom and rushed to the phone. I dialed 911 as quickly as I could with my shaking, red fingers. The operator picked up.

"911, Where is your emergency located?"

They asked calmly. I swallowed and answered quickly.

"724 Jefferson Drive, hurry."

I urged the operator.

"Do you need an ambulance, sir?"

The woman asked. I sighed.

"Yes I need a fucking ambulance, my bastard of a father just sliced and diced my mother and carved me like a goddamn Jack-O-Lantern!"

I cursed at the woman.

"Sir, please calm down and stay on the line with me until the police arrive."

She insisted, her voice unbearably even, it almost made me angrier. I slumped down to my knees and glance over into the kitchen where my mother continued to gush blood. It was far too late for her and I didn't do a damn thing to save her-

"What's your name, sir?"

She asked. I paused for a moment, not sure if it was a good idea to give her my name. But considering the circumstances, I'll have to tell a cop eventually.

"Jack Napier."

I told her, my voice finally stopped shaking. There was a stretch of silence and for a second I thought that the woman had hung up.

"Ma'am?"

I called, hoping for a response.

"N-Napier, as in_ Paul Napier_?"

She asked, her composure crumbling. She obviously knows about my father's work. I cleared my throat.

"Yes ma'am. I'm his son."

I said, begrudgingly.

"How old are you sweetie?"

She questioned, her voice softening. I rolled my eyes at the nickname.

"_Sir_ is just fine,_ Miss_. And I'm fifteen."

I hissed back. I didn't take well to pity or being talked down to. The shrill echo of sirens flooded my ears as the ambulance and police arrived in front of our house. I stayed quiet as they helped me to my feet and led me to the back of an ambulance before rushing me straight to Gotham General. Once we were there, the doctors and nurses cleaned my face and neck of the dried blood and disinfected my wounds. They numbed my face before closing up the right wound with seventeen sutures. They said that the cut wasn't as deep as the one on my left cheek. My left cheek had been severed unevenly in several gashes which required twelve sutures. With my face stitched and bandaged the way it was, I could barely speak. That aside, I was still questioned by the police, crooked cops, I could tell. Their lack of empathy was a dead giveaway that my father had ties with them. Of course he has fucking ties with the whole Gotham Police Department. Maybe there were one or two still left with integrity, but I doubted it. They kept me in the hospital for a couple of days before releasing me. I don't know why they let me out without a guardian at my side, but I didn't really care. I guess that meant I wouldn't have to go back home to...That murderer. The first thing on my list was to go see Harley.

* * *

I waited until it was dark out to head over to her house, definitely not the safest or smartest decision, what with it being the narrows and all. But I couldn't risk her parents seeing me and I didn't want anyone at school to see me...yet. I quietly crept into her backyard and clumsily climbed the tree outside of her window. The lights weren't on inside her bedroom but I knew she was inside. I carefully opened her window, scolding her in my mind for leaving it unlocked. Here, anything could happen, some loon could crawl in through her window, much like myself and kill her. At least I wasn't there to hurt her. I silently closed the window and locked it for good measure. I also went over to her bedroom door and locked it as well. For a while, I just looked at her, watching as the moonlight danced over her while she slept. She was wearing her hair in those cute little pigtails and I smiled to myself. But she looked tired, even now. I'm sure that was my fault, she must've been worried sick about me. I sighed quietly to myself and walked over to the empty side of her bed. I slipped my shoes off and climbed under the covers next to her. I was surprised when she didn't wake up but I didn't let it worry me and simply wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her closer against me. That's when she started to wake up. I didn't think she would freak out so I gave her a gentle kiss on the neck. Her stirring stopped and she sat up abruptly, letting out an ear-splintering scream. I quickly clamped my hand over her mouth and shoved her back onto the bed. She squirmed and screamed into my hand in vein.

"Jesus, Harls, calm down, will ya? It's only me."

I said in a hushed voice. Her wiggling ceased and her eyes widened as I lifted my hand away from her mouth. Without delay, she threw her arms around me and pulled me down onto the bed with her. I chuckled at her muffled sobs.

"I take it you missed me then?"

I said tiredly into her ear. She nodded and held me tighter.

"Jay, you scared me to death!"

She whimpered into my shoulder. I smiled.

"Then you should keep your window locked."

I teased, pulling away to kiss her forehead. She slapped me lightly on the cheek but it felt horrible and I gritted my teeth together to hold back a growl of pain. I let out a deep breath as she explained herself.

"Come on, I didn't even hit you _that_ hard,"

She began. I wanted to tell her but I stopped myself.

"And besides, you deserve it for disappearing for half of a week."

She pouted. I pressed my forehead against hers before speaking.

"I would've helped it if I could, Harley."

I told her softly. She shook her head.

"You can't do that to me, Mistah' J. Not after what you've told me about-"

"Let's not bring up _sore subjects_, doll."

I whispered menacingly. She furrowed her brow in confusion and reached her left hand out to touch my face. I flinched away and she quickly pulled her hand back.

"What's the matter?"

She asked, sitting up right. I kept my head hung and my back to the moon so that my face stayed shadowed. She turned over to turn her bedside lamp on but I grabbed her wrist before she could reach it. She looked back at me in bewilderment but I didn't let her go.

"You'll scream again if you turn on the light."

I told her, my tone dark. Her brow creased again.

"Jack,"

I winced at my name.

"What did he _do_ to you?"

She demanded, coming closer to me. I lifted my eyes to hers, they were glimmering with tears that had yet to fall. I swallowed hard, my throat suddenly dry from guilt.

"You have to promise not to scream."

I commanded sternly. She blinked the tears away and nodded.

"I promise."

She said. I nodded back to her and she turned on the lights. I shut my eyes closed in anticipation for her scream, but it never came. I slowly opened my eyes but I didn't see what I thought I would; It wasn't pity, fear, or disgust. She looked like her world had just shattered in front of her. I didn't understand that reaction...

"What happened?"

She whispered, trying to hold back her tears. I didn't want to answer her but I had to...For her sake, and my own. I was quiet for a while before telling her, I was trying to think of a way to tell her. In my silence, she crawled across the bed and held me tight. I hesitated to hug her back, knowing that if I did, I would break down with her.

"Don't fight me, Jack. I know you're trying to be brave but it's okay to let go, if only for tonight."

Harley told me, her voice firm. I tried desperately to swallow the lump in my throat as my eyes began to burn but I failed, instead, I gave in and wrapped my arms around Harley. I didn't stop the tears from coming anymore, for once, I didn't have to. Here she was, the only thing I had left to care about. The only thing _he_ hadn't taken from me.

"You'll stay the night, won't you?"

She asked, her tone fearful.

"I don't have anywhere else better to be."

I sniffed, trying to make her laugh. She didn't and pulled away from me with a frown and red eyes.

"I'm sorry I slapped you, I didn't know."

She said meekly. I smirked and tilted her chin up, brushing my lips against hers.

"Just don't do it again, toots."

I chided before kissing her gently, trying not to let my healing wounds touch her perfect cheeks. She realized this and giggled into the kiss.

"Don't tell me you're getting_ shy_, now."

She joked. I pulled away, giving her a glare.

"Don't be such a sourpuss."

She chuckled, giving me a quick peck on the nose. My glare didn't falter and she frowned at me.

"Oh c'mon, puddin'! Don'tcha wanna rev up your Harley? Vroom, vroom!"

She exclaimed, making me laugh loudly. She put a finger to my lips to silence me down to a giggle._ God, how did she do that? I just had the worst of the worst happen to me...and she made me laugh like my day couldn't get any better..._Grinning, I pressed my lips against hers, this time with no reservations. The coarse sutures poked her soft cheeks but she didn't complain, only pulling me closer. Her sultry tongue traced my bottom lip and I pulled away, smirking at her.

"Just what are you trying to pull here?"

I mused coyly. She groaned in aggravation.

"Don't call me _that_!"

She whined. I gasped and smiled at her.

"Yes ma'am! Never again will I make such a blunder."

I exaggerated. She pursed her bottom lip in a pout and I quickly nipped at it. She smiled and I slipped my tongue into her mouth, making her moan. She laid herself back down onto her mattress, taking me with her. I rested one hand against the small of her back and the other gripping one of her pigtails. She pressed her body harder against me and I growled, making her giggle. I slid my hand down lower, grabbing her ass firmly. She moaned softly as I pulled away from her lips and bit down on her neck. Her small hands gripped the back of my shirt tightly while I moved further down her neck. Little mewls escaped her pink lips and I smiled as a thought crossed my mind. I lifted my head up, looking down at Harley who was trying to catch her breath.

"Let's play a game, baby girl."

I purred into her ear, nibbling at it gently. She shivered and sighed.

"What kind of game?"

She asked cautiously. I smiled mischievously down at her and she bit her lip, a sexy little habit of hers.

"Rules are; you moan, you have to take something off."

I told her, my grin widening. She giggled a little, giving me a coquettish smile.

"I dunno puddin', are you sure you can handle it?"

She asked teasingly. I snorted.

"Me? You don't gotta worry about me. You're the one who's gonna have a hard time."

She laughed.

"Hm, seems like you're the one having a 'hard' time."

She whispered, grinding her hips against mine, making me groan.

"That was a cheap shot, naughty girl."

I growled before kissing her deeply, making her moan and squirm under me. I pulled away and shook my finger at her.

"Tsk, tsk. So soon, Harley? I expected more from you."

I scolded playfully. She scoffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"You moaned too!"

She argued, puffing her cheeks out like a little kid. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine princess, but I get to decide what you take off."

I said, wiggling out of my shirt. I dropped it on the floor and began to kiss Harley again. Her hands rested on my back, cold from nerves. I pulled away from her and pondered for a moment as to what she should take off.

"That tank top's gotta go."

I murmured. She turned a deep pink and made another pouty face. I gave her an expecting look and she finally sighed.

"Fine..."

She grumbled. As she reached down to grab the bottom of her tank top, I stopped her. She looked up at me, confused.

"Allow me."

I offered with a grin. Harley soon became red but complied, removing her hands from the hem. She reluctantly lifted her arms and I swiftly pulled her shirt over her head. Once I let my eyes wander to her torso, I couldn't contain a chuckle. Harley looked mortified.

"What?"

She squeaked, rushing to cover her nudity with her arms. It only made me laugh more.

"Nothing, Harls. No bra, no problem."

I told her, to which she frowned.

"Well, excuse me for not being prepared for this little...romp."

She huffed. I just shook my head.

"I'm not complaining."

I defended, trailing a hand up her side and cupping her breast. She gasped a bit and closed her eyes, I could tell she was embarrassed again. I came down and kissed her check, then hovered over her ear.

"Harley, have you ever been touched this way before?"

I asked, kneading the soft mound in my hand more.

"N-no..."

She stammered, clenching her hand around my bicep.

"Interesting."

I noted to myself aloud.

"What'sya point, Mistah' J?"

She questioned, her voice small. I smiled.

"Harls,"

I giggled. She looked at me in acknowledgement.

"You're letting the accent slip."

I taunted, resting my forehead against hers.

"Shuddup."

She said weakly. I snickered and brought my lips back to hers. She was responding slowly now to my touch and I pulled away. She looked up at me with drooping eyes.

"What's wrong, pud?"

She asked, a yawn following. I stroked her cheek and smiled.

"You're exhausted, Harls. You need sleep."

I told her softly.

"No, I'm fine."

She promised, only looking more tired.

"Well, I wasn't asking, girly. It's time for bed."

I asserted. She frowned before yawning again.

"Ugh, fine."

She sighed, rubbing her tired eyes. I climbed off of her and lay next to her, hugging her against my chest. She nuzzled into my neck and sighed in content.

"Goodnight, Harley."

I whispered, petting her hair.

"Goodnight, puddin'."

She answered back, finally falling asleep.

* * *

**Hello sweeties! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in like forever, I was busy with comic-con and family. I'll spam you guys with a few chapter today to make up for it! Also, I hope some of you noticed the reference I made to "The Killing Joke". Anyway, love you all and please review! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Harley's POV**

I woke up gradually, feeling like I had been shook awake. I noticed it was still dark out so no one should've been trying to wake me up. The shakes continued until I realized it was Jack who was shaking me. His eyes were squeezed shut and he looked like he was scared.

"Jack, what's wrong?"

He kept convulsing but he didn't respond. Was he still asleep?

"Jack?"

I called again. He still didn't answer. I thought so...a nightmare then? I reached up to stroke his face , trying to calm him without waking him. I carefully repositioned myself so I could say something directly into his ear.

"Hey Jude, don't make it bad. Take a sad song and make it better. Remember to let her into your heart. Then you can start to make it better."

I started to sing softly, moving my hand through his hair gently. His shaking began to lessen and I smiled to myself.

"Hey Jude, don't be afraid. You were made to go out and get her. The minute you let her under your skin. Then you begin to make it better. And anytime you feel the pain, hey Jude, refrain. Don't carry the world upon your shoulders. For well you know that it's a fool who plays it cool, by making his world a little colder. Hey Jude, don't let me down. You have found her, now go and get her. Remember to let her into your heart. Then you can start to make it better."

Jack was breathing slowly now, finally at ease from whatever was taunting him in his sleep. I sighed, slipping back into his arms and he held me tightly to him.

'What the hell did his dad do? He couldn't have done something like this, could he? Father or not...a sick mind is capable of anything.'

**Jack's POV**

I was somewhere dark, the air cold and wet; like it had just rained. I strained my eyes to see through the darkness but it seemed there was nothing but black after it. I took a step forward, the ground hard and gravely beneath my bare feet. Behind me, the faint sound of voices grew, becoming clearer as I turned to look. Still there was nothing but the voices swelled until they were yelling and screaming. I covered my ears as a scream pierced my eardrums. It was one I had heard many times before; it was my mothers. I didn't know what compelled me to chase down the source, I'd never been able to save her before, even when she needed me to the most. My feet beat hard into the ground as I bounded forward as fast as I could. My lungs ached and my throat burned and I couldn't bring myself any further. The darkness melted away as I caught my breath, revealing the scene I had lived only several days ago. Blood was splattered on the walls, even the ceiling, sprayed across the floor and dripping from the knife in my fathers tightly gripped hand. He turned slowly to me, smiling softly as he sauntered over to me.

"You know Jacky, I didn't do this to your mommy just cuz I'm drunk. No, son, I've been meanin' to kill that bitch for a long time. It just took that final straw, a little push, to make me finally lose it. You know I'm workin' with Falcone, been doin' real good work for him for years, way before I met your mom. I been slakin' though, Jacky, and Carmine don't like that. Says I'm runnin' off to you guys too much, I gotta get rid of ya. I been workin' my way up the chain since I was your age. Finally, I got where I needed to be. But thanks to that skank, I got you to deal with. Now, I got an excuse to get you both off my back. I ain't givin' up all I worked for just to spare some little bastard I never wanted in the first place."

I backed into a wall and held my breath as he wiped the blood on the knife onto my shirt. I shut my eyes shivering as I felt my stomach begin to churn. I met my fathers cold, dead eyes and frowned.

"So you're gonna kill me too?"

I asked, my voice shaking with passive rage. He grinned at me, shaking his head.

"No, I think you deserve something special. Consider it a way to remember me by."

He replied, chuckling. I furrowed my brow in confusion as he walked away from me and over to the hall closet. He flung the door open and reached inside, grabbing something. He yanked on it forcefully and out tumbled Harley, bound, bloody and beaten.

"Harley!"

I yelled, running towards her, only to me knocked to the floor by my father. He smiled down at me and shook his finger.

"Not so fast, Romeo. I haven't even had my fun yet with Juliet."

He said, winking. He turned his back on me and started towards Harley

"Jack..."

She whimpered, tears rolling down her flushed cheeks. I got back to my feet and tried to reach her again but was once more beaten into the ground. My father sighed, looking slightly irritated.

"I was hoping you would stay put and just watch like you did when I killed your mommy but I guess you've got a bit more fight in you this time."

He growled, hitting me as hard as he could in the back of the head. I was knocked out cold. I was back in the darkness that I had started in.

_"Still think you can save her, Jack?"_

My voice asked. I frowned, refusing to answer.

_"Come on, don't pout. Don't you see what this means? I'm just showing you the inevitable."_

He continued.

"I'm not going to let him touch her, he won't even know she exists."

I whispered back, feeling my body shake from the cold and anger.

_"Jack, you and I both know that's only wishful thinking. He will find you, find her and do exactly what I showed you. He wouldn't just let you go, he'll do whatever he can to hurt you and I know...you love that little ditz you're all cuddled up to right now."_

He accused, chuckling

"Shut up!"

I snapped back at him.

_"You can't fight him alone, you're too much of a coward-"_

"I said shut up!"

I snarled, curling my hands into fists.

_"Listen up Jack, cuz I'm not gonna say it again for a long time. You aren't strong enough to deal with him on your own, it's not a knock at you, just a fact. I am the only one who can help you, you need me so stop acting like a fucking brat, alright?"_

He hissed. I didn't reply but he knew I meant 'yes'.

_"Let me take over for you once in a while and I promise, you won't be disappointed."_

He finished, his voice proud. I sighed and nodded. I woke up still laying on the floor of my living room. The house was quiet, an eerie calmness surrounding me. I sat up and that's when I saw Harley lying on the ground. She was dyed in her own blood as it seeped out of her wounds. I didn't dare try to speak or approach her. I took a deep breath and stood before walking straight out of that house. When I stepped off the front porch, I fell into a pit of darkness. I didn't hit anything for a very, very long time, leaving me to mourn for the scene still seared into my brain. I couldn't stay there, I had to get away. If I had stayed to try and hold her one last time...well, there wasn't much keeping me from snapping now, was there? I finally hit the bottom and it hurt as if it were real. I turned my head to the left, the way I would if I were going to sleep. Suddenly, there looked to be a light in the distance.

"Jack..."

A voice called, Harley's voice. I sat straight up and started the walk closer to the light. It grew bigger and brighter until I was immersed in warmth and light. I squinted and blinked, the world around me coming into focus. The wind was warm and sweet as I realized I was in some sort of field. There was a tap on my shoulder and I turned to see Harley smiling at me. I sighed and quickly pulled her into my arms.

"I'm so glad you're okay.

I whispered, holding her tighter.

"Okay? Of course I'm okay. Why wouldn't I be?"

She asked, pulling out of the hug to look at me. I turned my face away from her, feeling ashamed at the tears welling up in my eyes. Her face contorted in a concerned expression and she pulled my face to look at her.

"Hey, hey, what's with the crocodile tears, huh?"

She inquired, wiping one of them away. I knew I couldn't answer her so I didn't. She pursed her bottom lip and brought my ear to rest against her chest.

"Hey Jude, don't make it bad. Take a sad song and make it better. Remember to let her into your heart. Then you can start to make it better."

I smiled at the motherly way she acted towards me sometimes.

"Didn't think you were a Beatles fan."

I commented, glancing up at her. She just smiled and continued.

"Hey Jude, don't be afraid. You were made to go out and get her. The minute you let her under your skin. Then you begin to make it better. And anytime you feel the pain, hey Jude, refrain. Don't carry the world upon your shoulders. For well you know that it's a fool who plays it cool, by making his world a little colder. Hey Jude, don't let me down. You have found her, now go and get her. Remember to let her into your heart. Then you can start to make it better."

My lids were too heavy now to keep open and I let them close. When I opened them again, I lay in bed with Harley, tangled with her in an awkward but comfortable embrace. I smiled and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"How'd I get such a nerdy girl?"

I remarked, knowing she would hear me. Her head shot up and she gave her famous pout.

"I'm not nerdy!"

She argued. I smirked.

"Right, whatever you say, bookworm."

I teased, pointing to the bookcase full of books.

"If I'd known you'd be such a jerk when you woke up, I'd've made sure you stayed out cold."

She grumbled, turning over.

"Harsh words, baby doll."

I cooed, pulling her back against my chest.

"Whatever. Just go to sleep."

She huffed, nuzzling into my chest.

"What if I don't want to?"

I challenged, raising an eyebrow at her. She lifted her head from my chest and gave me a glare.

"The serotonin produced by your brain will increase the production of melatonin and cause severe-"

_"Mmmm_, I love it when you talk nerdy to me."

I moaned, biting my lip. Harley rolled her eyes.

"Shut up."

She mumbled, turning her blushing face away from me.

"Make me."

I whispered into her ear, making her shiver. She growled as she sat up and straddled me. I grinned and placed my hands on her hips.

"Oh, I think I like where this is-"

She quickly shoved a pillow in my face and held it down in place.

"Shut up and pass out already."

She snarled. I could tell she was the grumpy type when she didn't get her sleep and started to chuckle. I removed the pillow from my face with ease and pulled Harley down onto my chest.

"Okay, okay, I'll go night night."

I teased, still giggling.

"Good."

Was all she said before becoming dead weight on my chest. I sighed, letting myself fall back to sleep./p


	7. Chapter 7

**So, I went and saw Maleficent a while ago and I absolutely adored it! Spoiler: the relationship between Aurora and Maleficent is just too cute. Moreover and to the point, Maleficent has a nickname for the little princess, often times calling her 'Beastie' all throughout the movie. I felt that young Joker and young Harley should have a similar, begrudgingly affectionate affair. Joker is so set in trying to hate Harley, he won't realize what's really happening...;3 also, some minor feels in this chapter, just a small warning.**

* * *

**Joker's POV**

I decided to take control for today, just to get a feel for it and what not. I woke up next to that blonde girl, Harley, or whatever her name was. She was practically glued to me in some sort of tangled hug. I scrunched up my nose in distaste.

_'Geez, Jack. You really know how to pick 'em.'_

I thought sarcastically as I looked down at the little leech. She wasn't all that bad when she wasn't awake, pretty quiet, which was a plus. I didn't like the sort of affect her words had on Jack, she was a distraction that I knew would only get in our way. She looked to be a heavy sleeper, so I carefully grabbed the arm she had draped around me and slowly began to place it at her side. Just when I was about to untangle my legs from hers, she flung her arm back over me and pulled me closer to her.

"You gotta be_ fucking_ kidding me."

I whispered. The little vixen had me trapped. Instead of escaping how I had originally planned, I was now stuck with her until she woke up. I sighed and glanced over at the clock to see that it was 8:23am. Ugh, she had to wake up sometime...Finally, after what felt like an eternity to me, she started to wake up. Her big doe-eyes fluttered open, almost bashful against the beams of sun shining through her window. She squinted and rubbed away the sleep with the heels of her hands, leaning back into her pillow now. I was slightly relieved to have her finally detached from me, however, I knew this was far from over and that escaping while she wasn't paying attention was out of the question. I just tried to act like Jack, or a love-struck idiot, same difference. When her gaze fixed on me, I summoned a smile to my lips and hoped it looked genuine. She smiled in return.

"Morning."

I mumbled, trying to sound sleepy. I didn't want her figuring out I'd been awake longer than her and using that time to try and flee her clutches, the little beastie...

"G'morning pud,"

Dear god, I hate that fucking nickname...

"How'd ya sleep?"

She asked, giving a small yawn. I let a nervous little chuckle out and cleared my throat.

"Fine, fine...you?"

I inquired, not really giving a shit. She smiled a little and giggled.

"Well, you happened to wake me up last night..."

She replied, her smile wavering a little. _Jesus, Jack, how the hell do you...communicate with these creatures?_ Of course, my call went unanswered by him; he was elsewhere, trying to mull over what I'd told him the night before.

"Yeah?"

I said, turning my attention back to the insufferable girl before me. She nodded grimly.

"You were having a nightmare I think..."

She told me, brushing a lock of hair behind my ear. It took all of my willpower not to flinch. People touching me...wasn't something I was used to or particularly fond of. She smiled again.

"But you started to calm down once I started singing to you. I'm not sure how it got through, but I'm glad it did."

She admitted proudly. I resisted rolling my eyes. Stupid Beastie...I thought. Instead, I grinned at her and forced myself to kiss her forehead.

"Thanks."

I muttered. I brought my eyes to-Harley? Yeah, Harley- and studied her expression. She seemed to be in deep thought, that, or she was having an internal battle with herself about something. _Really, Jack, if you could like...help me out here for a second...Not exactly sure how to converse with the little gremlin..._Still no reply.

"Jack?"

She called. I snapped back to her attention.

"Hm?"

She still looked like she was struggling with something within herself...maybe she had gas? The hell if I knew. That's when I noticed a nervous energy coming from her. I arched a brow, trying to urge her onward with her sentence. She took a deep breath, gnawing at her bottom lip before looking at me again.

"Jack, I-I think...I think love you."

She murmured quietly. My brow furrowed as her words registered in my brain.

'What?!'

I heard Jack practically scream. I forced my smile down and my face took on a darker expression as I realized what this could mean. This was only going to make things worse, she was going to latch herself to Jack and I and Jack would begin to depend and feel attached to her in return. I didn't need that to happen; she wasn't part of the plan. I had to nip this in the bud-so I did the only thing I could. I smiled and chuckled a little. Harley still looked nervous but now she was confused.

"You _'love'_ me?"

I asked, still chuckling. Harley blinked for a moment, not sure what to say. She nodded finally in response. I continued to laugh, it was like the funniest joke I'd ever heard. She began to look hurt by my laughter.

"Oh, shh, shh, shh. Don't be upset, Harls. It's not that I don't believe you, it's just that...I _don't_ believe you."

I said blandly. Her brow furrowed in confusion.

"But I _do_ love you, Jack."

She retorted vehemently. I grinned and moved on top of her, looming above her.

"Really? Then let's test your loyalty to that claim, shall we?"

I giggled.

"Wha-"

I raised my body up and slapped her across the face. Her head snapped to the left and her eyes widened. There was a satisfying red mark developing on her once pale cheek and I grinned. She turned her head forward again and looked at me in disbelief. I smirked at her expression.

"Do you _still_ love me?"

I asked, raising a brow. Jack was yelling at me to stop, to apologize, to give him back control but I refused all of his demands.

"Jack, of course I-"

I slapped her again, this time, so hard that it stung my own hand. She whimpered a bit but my anger didn't subside, she was about to say it again. Tears trailed down her face and she shut her eyes tightly. I grabbed her face roughly.

"Do you still _love_ me, Harley?"

I sneered, pressing my fingers harder into her burning cheeks. She let out a sob and pushed me off of her with all of her might. My eyes widened in surprise and I laughed a little, pleased by her reaction.

"Jack, if this is your way of trying to act like a man, than you've failed! Just because your dad does it to you and your mom, doesn't mean it's the right thing to do. Yes, I still love you. But don't mistake that for weakness. I will not tolerate you abusing me. Because that's not how you become a man, Jack. That's how you become a monster."

She snapped fiercely. I was taken aback by her retaliation. Somehow, her words even pierced me with guilt. In my state of shock, I didn't realize Jack had seized control until his arms were wrapped tightly around Harley. She didn't fight him, but neither did she return his hug. I thought for a moment, this girl was more than she appeared to be-which was just a fragile little teenager who had a thing for bad boys. In reality, she was strong, determined and wasn't going down without a fight. She was definitely a worthy adversary and worth competing with.

**Harley's POV**

Jack didn't say anything for a very long time and neither did I. I was just utterly confused and shocked by his change in moods. What the hell was that about? I hadn't seen that aggressive side of him since the day we met. And it was odd to see that side at all; it was like he was a completely different person. Maybe...he was. Perhaps Jack was manic bipolar? Possibly even had an antisocial personality disorder? But overall, I felt that he likely had dissociative identity disorder. It certainly would explain the severe mood swings and complete change in personality.

"I'm so sorry, Harley."

I finally heard him whisper. I took a measured breath and wrapped my arms around him.

"That wasn't me...I know it sounds crazy but I would never do that...I'm so sorry I let him do that..."

And there was my proof. He, who exactly was he? I knew of course he was Jack's other personality but why was he so hateful towards me? I didn't bring this up to Jack, it would likely only make him angry and embarrassed. I pulled away from him and looked at him sternly in the eyes.

"Don't let him do it again, okay?"

I demanded. Jack nodded and kissed my forehead. I sighed to myself and began to absently run my hand through his hair. It wasn't really important what was _'wrong'_ with him. What was important was how I was going to deal with it. Jack lifted his head and stared at the clock on my table.

"I have to go, Harls."

He sighed, sounding disappointed. I smiled.

"What, you got a hot date with some other blonde across town?"

I teased, cocking my head to one side. He chuckled.

"If only I were that lucky."

He joked with a grin. I clicked my tongue and swatted at his arm.

"Jerk."

I pouted. He giggled and took my hand in his, stoking it.

"But seriously, I do have something important to do."

He told me as he brought my hand up and kissed it. I smiled gently at him.

"You'll come home to me though, right?"

I asked, straddling his lap. His face was serious and he sighed.

"If I find what I'm looking for and survive, then yes. But even then, I may not be back for a couple of days."

He replied, his voice more serious than I'd ever heard it before. I frowned, starting to become concerned.

"Well, what is that you're chasing?"

I asked, feeling dread well up inside my stomach.

"A job."

He said vaguely. I eyed him suspiciously for a moment.

"What kinda _'job'_?"

I inquired, not liking the sounds of it already.

"I'm gonna find Carmine Falcone."

He said calmly. My jaw dropped just a little in shock.

"You really wanna get involved with the mob?"

I questioned. He glared at me a bit.

"Harley, you can't really expect me to find any other kind of job in this town. Especially with these now."

He growled, waving a hand in front of his Glasgow smile. I took a deep breath and scratched the back of my head.

"Do what you're gonna do, Jack. It's not my place to stop you. Just don't get yourself...hurt or worse..."

I begged, letting my head fall onto his shoulder. He sighed heavily and stroked my hair.

"I'm coming back, I promise."

He whispered into my ear. I smiled weakly and lifted my head. I gently traced over Jack's wounds with my thumb.

"Do they still hurt?"

I asked, feeling sorry for him. I still didn't know what had happened, but then again, I think I knew who did this to him. And I couldn't possibly imagine what shape his mother must be in.

"Just sorta itchy, really."

He mumbled, bringing his eyes to mine. He stared at me for a while, thinking.

"Did you mean it when you...said...the thing?"

He questioned awkwardly. I couldn't help but laugh at his question. He glared at me until I stopped giggling. I sighed and giggled just once more before answering.

"The thing? You mean when I said _I love you_? If that's what you're talking about, then yes. I'll even say it again."

I told him with a smile. I looked him straight in the eyes and smiled.

"I love you, Jack. Don't ever forget that."

I said softly, bring my lips to his. I did my best to convey my affection in just the kiss but I knew it couldn't compare. I pulled away and he still looked hesitant and unsure.

"Even with..."

"The scars?"

I finished for him. He gave a small nod.

"Y'know, the second we kissed for the very first time, I knew I was in love with you. The thing is, I didn't want admit to myself that I was in love with you because I was scared. I don't...want to trust people...and I certainly don't want to depend on them...but I just couldn't help falling for someone...who was just as broken as I was. I felt that I could actually trust you and depend on you if I needed to. We all have scars, emotional and physical. I love you and your scars...all of them."

I explained with a loving smile. Jack grinned and bowed his head.

"Way to make it overly mushy and sentimental."

He jeered. I smirked.

"Want me to translate it into man-speak? Uh...me girl, you boy. Let's smash faces."

I said in a horrid rendition of a manly voice. Jack burst out laughing, howling and giggling like a hyena. He suddenly stopped and covered his mouth with his hand.

"Shit, your parents."

He cursed. I smiled.

"I don't think they'll hear you all the way from Washington."

I yelled, furthering my point that the house was vacant. Jack gave a questioning look.

"Washington?"

He repeated. I nodded.

"For the next two weeks."

I confirmed, wiggling my eyebrows suggestively. Jack chuckled and stood from the bed.

"Then I'll be sure to come back as soon as possible. For now, I gotta bolt."

He said, going over to my window and unlocking it. My stomach twisted into a knot as the thought of him going out to find a crime boss enveloped my brain again.

"Be careful."

I told him quietly. He smiled and opened the window.

"I will be."

He promised before climbing out onto the edge and down the tree. As soon as he was out of my backyard, I closed the window and darted straight for my bookshelf. I pulled out a psychology book with the names and symptoms of different disorders and diagnosis. I flipped through the pages with the current ideas in my head; Antisocial Personality Disorder, Manic Bipolar Disorder and Dissociative Identity Disorder. I first found Bipolar disorder.

_"Bipolar disorder, also known as bipolar affective disorder, manic-depressive illness, or affective psychosis, is a mental illness characterized by periods of elevated mood and periods of depression. The elevated mood is significant and is known as mania or hypomania depending on the severity. During mania an individual feels or acts abnormally happy, energetic, or irritable. They often make poorly thought out decisions with little regard to the consequences. The need for sleep is usually reduced. During periods of depression there may be crying, poor eye contact with others, and a negative outlook on life. The risk of suicide among those with-_ I can already tell this is not what Jack is dealing with..."

I said to myself, rolling my eyes. I scoured the book further and found Antisocial Personality Disorder next.

_"Antisocial (or dissocial) personality disorder is characterized by a pervasive pattern of disregard for, or violation of, the rights of others. There may be an impoverished moral sense or conscience and a history of crime, legal problems, and impulsive and aggressive behavior._ Ehh, kinda. He fits the aggressive part and the disregard for others but he's too thoughtful for the impulsive part..."

I bookmarked the page to do further reading on later and continued on to my final diagnosis.

_"Dissociative identity disorder (DID), previously known as multiple personality disorder (MPD), is a mental disorder on the dissociative spectrum characterized by at least two distinct and relatively enduring identities or dissociated personality states that alternately control a person's behavior, and is accompanied by memory impairment for important information not explained by ordinary forgetfulness."_

I couldn't really say if he was forgetful or not but Jack did seem to fit with this quite well. I read more.

_"The cause of DID is controversial, with debate occurring between supporters of different hypotheses: that DID is a reaction to trauma; that DID is produced iatrogenically by inappropriate psychotherapeutic techniques that cause a patient to enact the role of a patient with DID; and newer hypotheses involving memory processing that allows for the possibility that trauma-causing dissociation can occur after childhood in DID, as it does in PTSD. It has been suggested that all the trauma-based and stress-related disorders be placed in one category that would include both DID and PTSD. People diagnosed with DID often report that they have experienced severe physical and sexual abuse, especially during early to mid-childhood, (although the accuracy of these reports has been disputed) and others report an early loss, serious medical illness or other traumatic event. They also report more historical psychological trauma than those diagnosed with any other mental illness. Severe sexual, physical, or psychological trauma in childhood has been proposed as an explanation for its development; awareness, memories and emotions of harmful actions or events caused by the trauma are removed from consciousness, and alternate personalities or sub-personalities form with differing memories, emotions and behavior. DID is attributed to extremes of stress or disorders of attachment. What may be expressed as post-traumatic stress disorder in adults may become DID when occurring in children, possibly due to their greater use of imagination as a form of coping. Possibly due to developmental changes and a more coherent sense of self past the age of six, the experience of extreme trauma may result in different, though also complex, dissociative symptoms and identity disturbances. A specific relationship between childhood abuse, disorganized attachment, and lack of social support are thought to be a necessary component of DID. Other suggested explanations include insufficient childhood nurturing combined with the innate ability of children in general to dissociate memories or experiences from consciousness-_Jesus Christ...This is...fucking insane..."

I whisper to myself. I read the rest of the article but found nothing useful as far as treatment. Everything about this disorder was so...vague. There was little more I could do than support Jack. I sighed tiredly and rubbed my eyes as I fell back onto my pillows. I looked at my clock and it was already 8 in the evening. I sucked my bottom lip into my mouth and began to chew on it anxiously. It was a habit I was trying to break but I obviously couldn't. I sighed and stood from my bed, heading over to my door. I went downstairs and made myself something to eat while I tried to keep my mind on other things. I desperately scrambled for anything to keep me distracted from Jack's absence. I glared at my backpack and finally decided my last resort was up; homework. For the next hour and a half, I was scribbling on my worksheets and raking my hands through my hair as I tirelessly answered math equations. I looked up at the clock above the kitchen doorway and slumped over onto the dinner table.

"Please be okay..."

I whispered to myself and lifted my head up slowly. I put all of my finished work away and stomped back up the stairs to my room. I flicked on the light and plopped down in front of my vanity. I just stared blankly at myself, picking apart my flaws. I was too pale, my eyes always seemed to have dark circles under them for some reason, and my teeth weren't perfectly shaped, though they were straight. I was no model, that's for sure.

_'You're beautiful, Harley.'_

Jack's words sounded in my head. I rolled my eyes and scoffed.

"Not really, Jack."

I mumbled, resting my chin on my hand. I decided to do my hair and makeup, something I hardly ever did unless it were for a special occasion. I did a winged line of eyeliner, kind of how women did in the 70's. I put on some bright red lipstick for color and frankly, it made me look trashy. But I wasn't expecting to have anyone catch me in this crap anyway. Once I was satisfied with my make up, I curled my hair. I always felt beautiful when my hair was curled and smiled. Suddenly, the tree outside my window began to quiver and shake. I smiled to myself and casually put away my beauty products as Jack climbed into my room. He didn't say a word as he collapsed lazily onto my bed, face first. I held back a chuckle and walked over to my bed, arms crossed over my chest.

"You'd better not be bleeding on my bed."

I scolded playfully. He laughed a little and lifted his head as I sat down next to him.

"No, I stopped bleeding profusely about ten minutes before I got home."

He answered back woozily. I exhaled noisily and gave the back of Jack's head a glower. Feeling my eyes boring into his head, he flipped over and wiggled over until his head was in my lap. I raised a brow at him; I expected him to say something smart. Instead he just gave me a brilliant grin that made it impossible for me to frown. I covered my smile with my hand and fell back onto the bed in an effort to hide it. Jack sat up and leaned over me, still beaming like the idiot he was and pried my hand away from my mouth.

"No way! You're smiling! I didn't think serious people could even do that!"

He gasped, coming in for a closer look. I giggled as he started poking my cheek in false astonishment. He paused for a minute and then grinned deviously.

"Aww, did you get all dolled up for little 'ole me?"

He taunted. I smiled.

"No actually, I was hoping never to be caught wearing this stuff. But you got here before I could take it off."

I told him nonchalantly. Then I noticed the dried blood on his lip and frowned. Jack stopped smiling and cocked his head curiously.

"What?"

He asked. I sat up and wordlessly went into the bathroom. I put a washcloth under the running tap and rang it out before returning to my room. Jack sat there confused and I just turned his face up towards me as I wiped off the blood. This was tolerated only for a moment before Jack smacked my hand away. I realized immediately that it wasn't Jack anymore.

"You don't have to treat him like a fucking baby, y'know."

He growled, giving me a dirty look. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"No, I don't have to treat him like a baby. And I'm not; I'm just taking care of him."

I retorted heatedly, furrowing my brow in anger. He snorted.

"Wow, since when are you his mommy, Harls?"

He snapped, smirking like he was triumphant. I smiled.

"See, I wouldn't expect you to understand. But that's what you do when you love someone. You can bitch about it when I'm done. For now, keep still."

I ordered, putting the rag back on his face. He chuckled and grabbed my wrists excruciatingly tight and flipped me onto the bed, pinning me there.

"See, I don't expect you to understand, being the intolerable _twat_ you are, but you have no power over me."

He snarled back, sneering in my face. I tried to push him away but the way he was holding me, I was completely immobilized. I glared angrily into those impossibly black eyes, seething with frustration and he laughed at my struggles.

"Fuck you."

I grunted, still trying to escape. He chuckled and came down to whisper in my ear.

"You're actually pretty sexy when you're angry, toots."

He breathed huskily, placing his hands on my hips now. My jaw went slack as I understood that he wasn't kidding.

"What are you do-"

He swiftly wrapped a hand around my neck to shut me up and it worked. He grinned darkly at me and crashed his lips against mine. My eyes widened in disbelief as I felt his tongue tracing along my bottom lip. This continued but I refused to grant him entry and he started getting irritated by my disobedience. He bit down as hard as he could on my bottom lip and they parted in a pained gasp. Taking advantage of this, he slipped his tongue into my mouth. I moaned in disgust from the metallic taste of my blood and pushed on his chest as hard as I could but he stayed put. The idea of biting his tongue in rejection popped into my head. But, as if hearing the thought too, he withdrew and began to kiss down my neck. I didn't halt my efforts to escape his assault and he kept up with his attack on my neck. Again, he bit down as hard as he could on my skin, leaving a mark I'm sure. I yelped in pain and he giggled sadistically at my reaction. For a final time I used all the strength I had and actually pushed him off of me. I climbed on top of him and pulled back my fist, ready to punch him now that I had the upper hand. But as I looked at his face, his eyes were clearly brown again. I sighed and let my arm fall to my side. I fell beside Jack and he dug his hands into his hair, pulling at the strands.

"Jack...It's okay, it wasn't your fault."

I assured him, breathing hard. He didn't respond and I reached for the washcloth that lay in a heap on the floor. I tossed it on his chest and he flinched a bit in surprise.

"Sorry, but I think you'll have to clean yourself up. Otherwise queen bee is gonna have a fit."

I grumbled, walking over to my vanity and inspecting the bite mark on my neck. It was already starting to bruise terribly. I carefully ran my pointer finger over the affliction and winced.

"Why would he do that?"

Jack asked, confused. At first, I wasn't sure but now I knew it couldn't have been out of twisted affection. Not even lust. No, he was showing his power, he was dominating me and left a remind so I wouldn't forget. I chuckled and shook my head.

"He's a control freak. He doesn't like being told what to do or being repressed. He was making a point in doing this to me."

I told Jack with a smirk.

"I'm sorry...I-"

"Jack, he...he isn't something you can control. He thinks and acts independently of you. He'll take control whenever he damn well pleases. I don't want you feeling guilty for what he does. I'm fine...this'll just be a bitch to cover up."

I sighed, turning to Jack. He sat on the edge of my bed with his head hung.

"He wants to see me."

Jack said suddenly. I gave a questioning look.

"My...father. He wants to...see how I'm doing...thinks I'm living on the streets."

He explained.


	8. Chapter 8

**Harley's POV**

"My...father. He wants to...see how I'm doing...thinks I'm living on the streets."

He explained. I scoffed.

"Well, I'd hardly call my bedroom_ 'the streets'_."

I joked, trying poorly to ease the tension building.

"And he's never gonna know that I've been staying with you. He won't even know you exist."

He continued, his voice becoming louder. I was quiet for a moment, thinking.

"When?"

I asked. Jack turned his head in my direction not understanding my interest in the details.

"Tomorrow."

He replied slowly, giving a suspicious look.

"I want to come with you."

I said, my voice strong. Jack shook his head, standing up from the bed.

"Harley, this isn't like some sort of PTA meeting. He's not a man that works nine to five. He a monster, if he can do this,"

He pointed to his scars.

"To his own son, think of what he could do to you. He _kills_ girls like you for the fun of it."

He began to shout at the end and I closed my eyes tightly. I heard Jack sigh and I opened my eyes again when I felt it was safe.

"Look, maybe if you could fend for yourself...I'd be a little more comfortable but I just...I don't want him to take the only thing I have left."

He told me, his voice and demeanor placid now. I smirked and walked past him. I went in to my parents bedroom and flicked on the light. I pulled out the drawer next to my dad's side of the bed and grabbed the 1911. I removed the magazine and made sure to take out the bullets. I checked the chamber and once I knew it was safe to carry, I left the room. I kept the gun behind my back as I went back in my room with a grin. Jack raised an eyebrow at me in curiosity.

"Well, as for fending for myself, Sarah started sending me to self defense classes when I first came to live with them. Not to mention, Bruce and I usually spar on Fridays-"

"Wayne?"

Jack questioned. I smirked, hearing the hint of jealousy in his tone.

"That's the one. It uh...also doesn't hurt to have _this_ with me when I go with you."

I said, slowly bringing the gun from behind my back to the side of my leg. Jack's eyes widened in surprise when he spotted the weapon and then they darted to my eyes.

"Do you even know how to use that thing?"

He inquired skeptical of my capability. I giggled, nodding.

"Both my biological father and Daniel are gun enthusiasts. And it's a helpful skill to have in this city regardless. I've been getting to know these things since I was tyke."

I bragged. Jack narrowed his eyes.

"Prove it. Tell me what you know about the gun in your hand."

He challenged. My smile stretched into a grin.

"The M1911 is a single-action, semi-automatic, magazine-fed, recoil-operated pistol chambered for the .45 ACP cartridge, which served as the standard-issue sidearm for the United States Armed Forces from 1911 to 1985."

I recited perfectly from memory. Jack's expression didn't change.

"Can you shoot it?"

He asked, crossing his arms. I raised the gun, pointing it straight at Jack.

"I know what you're thinking, punk. You're thinking "did he fire six shots or only five?" Now to tell you the truth I forgot myself in all this excitement. But being this is a .44 Magnum, the most powerful handgun in the world and will blow your head clean off, you've gotta ask yourself a question: "Do I feel lucky?" Well, do ya, punk?"

I quoted with a sly smile. Jack chuckled.

"It's not even loaded, is it?"

He accused. I dropped my arm and nodded.

"Smart boy."

I noted, strutting over to him.

"Clever girl."

He murmured, wrapping his arms around my waist as I draped mine around his neck. He kissed me for a short moment before pulling away.

"You're a good girl...are you sure you can act if shit hits the fan?"

He demanded. I smiled.

"Well, I may be a good, but I don't mind being bad for you."

I answered, batting my eyelashes to emphasize my point. He grinned down at me and sighed contently.

"You just never stop surprising me."

He said softly. I just shrugged and untangled myself from him. I hopped onto my bed and rolled over on my back before calling Jack over. He smirked and crawled onto the bed, kicking his shoes off as he went. As Jack and I lay next to each other, we absently intertwined our fingers. I glanced over at Jack and focused on his new wounds.

"How long have you had the sutures in?"

I asked. Jack turned his head to me and didn't answer for a moment.

"Almost a week."

He answered with a yawn. I continued to eye them as I spoke.

"Leaving sutures in too long can leave unnecessary skin marks and occasionally scarring. You might want to get to a doctor soon."

I remarked, trying not to sound too worried. He chuckled.

"Oh? Then why don't _you_ do it for me, Dr. Quinn."

He taunted with a smile. I glared at him but he just smiled. I sighed.

"Fine."

I groaned, getting up and grabbing a pair of scissors I had on my bookshelf. I handed them to Jack while I went to the bathroom in search of tweezers. When I found what I was looking for, I came back and sat in front of him. I took the scissors from him and turned his face to the left so I could get better access to the stitches. I snipped and removed them one at a time, putting them in Jack's hand. Once I was finished with his right side, I started on the left. After all of the sutures had been taken out, I scrutinized his wounds. I smiled and gave Jack a peck on the nose.

"They look healthy to me, no redness or pus so I think you're good."

I told him, running a hand through my hair. He went over to my vanity and examined the healed and scarring flesh. He glared up at his reflection with a deep frown.

"I hate these things."

He growled. I walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Why do you hate them?"

I questioned, resting my head on his.

"They're are never going away, Harls. The people in this city condemn and cast out people like me, they think were nothing but trouble, trash under their feet."

I was quiet, not sure if I should say anything.

"You still gonna go after Falcone?"

I asked, trying to change the subject. Jack let out a loud breath.

"Yeah. His thugs got to me before I could find him, they gave me my dad's message instead."

He explained. I nodded.

"So am I badass enough to tag along tomorrow?"

I inquired, smiling a little. He chuckled and turned to me.

"You have be sure to load that before we leave. You think this part of the narrows is bad? Wait 'til you see this place...You might actually have to use that."

He said, pointing to the gun on the floor next to my bed.

"Whatever you say, pud."

I sang, leaving to get the ammo I had discarded on my parents bed. I loaded the clip and jammed it back inside the gun. I set it down on my vanity when I was done and tossed Jack a knife. He caught it in one hand and flicked it open. He looked at it for a while and then looked at me.

"You seem like you'd be the stabby kinda guy. Besides, guns are kinda loud so if we're trying to be discrete, then that might work in our favor."

I said with a shrug. Jack grinned.

_"Stabby?"_

He laughed. I rolled my eyes and lay myself back down on the bed, Jack following after.

"I don't know about you, but I've been up all night waiting for _you_. So I'm exhausted."

I said through a yawn. Jack smirked.

"Then I guess it's bed time for you, Miss Quinn."

He muttered, smiling at the irritated look on my face.

"Cut it out! I hate that name."

I pouted, puffing out my cheeks. I knew I was being childish but I really did despise that name.

"I know it bugs the shit out of you but you love me for it anyway."

He said with a grin. I smiled back up at him.

"Yeah, I do."

I crooned, kissing him softly. I pulled away briefly.

"But you still leave me wondering."

I whispered. Jack pressed his lips together in a tight line.

"I'm sorry."

He offered. I shook my head.

"I understand, you don't have to say it. Just show me how you feel, and it's all I'll ever need."

I replied. He leaned over and pulled me into a tender kiss.

"I do, though. It's just-"

"Terrifying to realize there's something you could lose? You'll never have to lose me, not until you get bored with me."

Jack smirked.

"I don't think I'll lose interest anytime soon. You're just too much fun."

He said, kissing my forehead. I giggled and ran a hand through Jack's bangs.

"Goodnight."

He whispered into my ear.

"Goodnight."

I said back, relaxing into my pillow. It didn't take me long to fall asleep with Jack next to me.


	9. Chapter 9

**Harley's POV**

The next day, Jack and I got ready to meet with his father. I decided it might be a wise idea if I tried to blend in a bit with the people that prowled around the restaurant. That meant I had to sleaze it up a bit. I put on a black circle skirt that didn't reach my knees, (that means I think it's kinda short) a white tank top that showed off my cleavage(what little that I had at the time), and a pair of black high heels. They were definitely my tallest pair, they made me nearly as tall as Jack. After my attire was taken care of, I did my hair and makeup the way I had the previous night. When I was finished, I turned to Jack with my hands on my hips.

"Do I look like a hooker yet?"

I asked wryly. He chuckled and grabbed me around the waist.

"Yeah, but you're a very_ pretty_ hooker, the kind politicians fall in love with."

He said with a grin. I giggled.

"Oh, I guess I'm out of your price range then, huh?"

I quipped with a smirk. Jack pulled me to him closely and kissed my neck gently where his alter ego had left his mark.

"Well, it doesn't matter what you cost, you're mine."

He purred, tightening his hold on me possessively. When he let me go, I pulled on a leather jacket and grabbed the 1911 off of my vanity. I put the gun on the inside pocket of my jacket and straightened it to make sure the weapon stayed concealed. I turned back to jack.

"Alright, I'm ready."

I said with a curt nod. With that, we left for our meeting with Paul. I had heard of him before but it wasn't until Jack told me his last name that I made the connection between the two. Paul's status in the mob and influence with the police isn't what bothered me, it was the fact that he had nearly destroyed someone dear to me. That...I wouldn't let that slide. I knew Jack could feel the malice welling up inside me as we entered the beat up restaurant and he squeezed my hand tightly in a way that said; 'don't say or do anything stupid.' I couldn't promise though that my lips would stay sealed. I let Jack led me, I didn't know who we were looking for technically. We walked towards a booth in the back and as we got closer, Jack stiffened. I gave him what I hoped was a reassuring look. It seemed to work and we continued towards a man sitting alone with a drink in front of him. Once he noticed our presence, he looked up from his glass and smiled at Jack.

"Glad you actually showed up, Jack. I was worried you'd skip town instead."

He said with a smirk. Jack didn't say anything as he took a seat across from Paul. I was shocked, Jack looked almost exactly like his father. However, I believed Jack got his eye color from his mother since his father had icy blue eyes. He only glanced at me for a moment before speaking again.

"The uh, _smile_ seems to be healing well, did you remove the stitches yourself?"

He inquired, chuckling sardonically. He knew he wouldn't receive a reply from Jack as long as he kept this rude behavior and sighed to himself. He looked back to me and stared for a while. I stared back blankly, almost unable to hold back a glare.

"Who's the dame?"

He questioned, pointing at me with a brow raised. I forced a smile to my lips.

"Harley Quinn, pleased ta meet'ya."

I greeted, my Boston accent coming out thick as I extended my hand towards him. He took it and kissed the knuckles of my hand instead of shaking it. At the contact I inhaled sharply from discomfort and surprise. His eyes leered up at me and I really couldn't hide the confusion and disgust on my face with anything but a half-assed smile. He grinned and I took my hand back slowly. I looked over at Jack who wasn't even trying to conceal his smoldering gaze. Paul's eyes didn't leave me just yet and he chuckled a bit.

"You're a shy one. Loosen up a bit, I'll by ya a drink."

He offered. Before I could even protest, a man came to our table. Paul looked up at him, leaning back to do so.

"Uh, get a shirley temple for the girl."

He ordered and I couldn't help the sigh of relief that he hadn't ordered an alcoholic beverage for me. He continued to smile at me once the waiter left. I was so uncomfortable by his flirtatious act that I decided to keep my eyes downcast until my drink arrived.

"Thank you."

I muttered quietly, making a quick glance up at the man before me.

"You're welcome, _sweetie_."

He told me with a wink. Jack grasped my hand on the seat, an act I knew was his way of reminding me that I was his. He seemed too embarrassed to make the display public though. I smiled as soon as he did it, regardless of what it meant; I was just happy for the affection.

"So what did you call me here for?"

Jack spoke for the first time since we got there. Paul smiled at Jack.

"I can't check up on ya?"

He questioned, raising a brow. When Jack didn't answer, he turned his attention back to me.

"So what do you charge?"

Paul asked me. My eyes widened and I nearly choked to death on my drink. Once I had finished sputtering and coughing I looked up at Paul, with an almost horrified expression on my face.

_"I-I beg your pardon?"_

I squeaked. He chuckled and leaned back in his seat.

"Are you as pricey as ya look, doll face?"

He rephrased the question. I blinked a couple of times and then I finally caught on. I laughed a little.

"Oh, I'm not an escort, if that's what you mean."

I told him, still giggling.

"Well, I just figured. Looks like Jacky's been a bit rough with you."

He explained, staring at my neck. I could feel blood rushing to my cheeks as I tried to casually cover the mark with my hair. I didn't dare bring my eyes back up.

"No...I just felt like coming along with Jack today."

I said emotionlessly.

"I find that hard to believe."

He scoffed. My brow furrowed in anger as I waited for him to explain.

"He's never been much of a charmer, and now with that grizzly grin he's got on his face 24/7..."

He continued, smiling with what looked like he took pride and enjoyment in having done that to Jack. I frowned and glared at him.

"Look, with all due respect, the_ 'grizzly grin'_ that I'm sure you gave him, is not what defines my feelings for your son. What it **does** define though is how I want to rip-"

"Harley."

Jack growled, giving me a vicious warning look. I heeded his silent order and took a deep breath before taking the cherry out of my drink and bit off the sweet piece of fruit. I stuck the stem in my mouth and challenged myself to tie it in a knot in an effort to keep myself quiet. Paul simply laughed at my almost completed threat.

"She's a pistol, huh?"

He laughed, smiling at Jack. He grabbed his drink and started to make the liquor inside it swirl.

"It'd be a shame if something _happened_ to her."

He commented nonchalantly, as if it weren't a threat on my life.

"Don't even fucking think about it!"

Jack snarled, leaning in over the table. Paul stood and grabbed Jack by his shirt and pulled him towards him.

"Listen, Jacky, I ain't afraid to finish you off if you keep acting like such a hothead."

Paul snapped fiercely. I sighed loudly and stood, earning both of their attention. I opened my coat and pulled out the gun, pulling back the hammer. I aimed it a Paul and did my best to look bored by the situation when in reality, my heart was about to leap out of my throat.

"Y'know, I like causing trouble as much as the next gal, but I'm gonna have to stop you there. I've even got a better idea; you let go of Jack, he and I leave, and you don't have a bullet planted in your skull."

I said, my voice calm and I patted myself on the back for keeping the shake out of my voice. Paul grinned, bowing his head. He began to laugh quietly but it soon turned into loud peels of laughter. I stood my ground, acting unfazed by his outburst and waited patiently for him to calm down.

"This,"

He started, pointing at me.

"_This_ is the girl you keep, Jack. If she's willing to threaten the mob for you, well,_ I_ wouldn't let her go."

He finished, releasing Jack's shirt. I smiled a bit, pleased that his father approved of me. I put my gun away and Jack grabbed my hand again and we left.

"You don't have to protect me, Harley."

Jack said as we walked down the sidewalk.

"I'm sorry but I'm not the kind of person who'll just watch if someone's going to hurt my loved one."

I told him hotly. Jack stopped in his tracks and narrowed his eyes at me. He gripped my arm tightly, it felt like it was going to bruise but I didn't let my eyes fall from his.

"Don't you ever say that to me again."

He hissed. A wave of terror came over me as I saw my biological father instead of Jack. Panic overwhelmed me but I tried to internally rationalize it. _It's just a flashback, you're okay. You're safe._ But no matter what I told myself I still couldn't calm down. I was frozen in place aside from my trembling. I shut my eyes tight, shaking my head to keep myself safe from the images but I could still hear his voice.

_"Should'a gotten rid'a ya when we had the chance."_

I heard him grumble. I tried to pull into myself but Jack was still holding my arm although his grip had loosened some. Tears burned my eyes and I hung my head before he could see them.

"Jack...please let go of my arm."

I pleaded softly, desperate to keep myself under control.

"Harley, what's wrong?"

He demanded, trying to make me look at him.

"Please! This will be over...quickly if you'd just...let me go..."

I was almost sobbing at this point, still horrified beyond belief. Jack's hand slowly left my body and I slumped against the wall of a nearby alley. I wrapped my arms around myself protectively and took deep breaths. This went on for minutes but it felt like hours, everything was so slow in my mind, I couldn't process anything. Finally, I felt normal again, I wasn't scared but instead mortified that I'd had an episode in front of Jack.

"Are you okay?"

He asked when I lifted my head up. I nodded and wiped away the streaks of makeup rolling down my cheeks.

"I'm sorry you saw that."

I told him sheepishly, not having the courage to look him in his eyes. He pulled me into his arms and I didn't refuse him.

"What exactly did I_ see_?"

He inquired, petting my hair. I sighed heavily and pulled away to look up at him.

"Well...I guess you could say I'm just not as perfect as I look."

I answered him partly. He quirked a brow.

"What do you mean?"

He questioned. I hesitated for a moment before telling him, not sure where to begin.

"When they found me, child services I mean, I had six cracked and bruised ribs and two broken. They had to take me to the hospital and do a psychoanalysis on me before putting me in foster care. From the psychoanalysis and further sessions with a psychiatrist, they deduced that I had a severe case of PTSD from being abused everyday. When people...grab me the way you did, I have these flashbacks and I'm...back in that closet where I spent most of my life."

I confessed, ashamed of every word I shared.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

He asked, sounding upset as he pulled me back into his arms.

"Because I didn't need you thinking I'm crazy."

I said smartly into his shoulder. He cupped my chin and looked down at me very sternly.

"You're not crazy, you're **_not_**."

He told me, stroking my cheek with his thumb. I closed my eyes for a moment.

"I know."

I whispered back, almost unsure of myself.

"Hey,"

He called. I opened my eyes and looked at him.

"Smile for me."

He ordered gently. I did as I was told and smiled up at him. He smiled back and kissed my forehead.

"You're so beautiful when you smile."

He murmured, taking my hand and started to walk again. I smirked.

"You're silly for thinking that."

I said as we turned a corner.

"Well it's a good thing that I know you're beautiful."

He retorted with a smirk. I pursed my bottom lip in defeat. He just grinned down at me.

"Sorry Harls, but it's a cold, hard fact."

He continued his argument. I clicked my tongue in disagreement but he still seemed confident in his words.

"Well, I dunno about all that. But I _am_ pretty talented."

I laughed, pulling the tied cherry stem out of my pocket. Jack stared at it, not sure what it was supposed to mean.

"Did it in twenty seconds only using my tongue."

I bragged with a grin. Jack chuckled and put and arm around me as we crossed the street.

"And what? You want brownie points for it?"

He quipped.

"Y'know what, I do, actually. How many do I get for that little trick?"

I asked, looking up at him.

"Uh two."

He replied with a satisfied smile. I scoffed.

"It's worth way more than that, quit being stingy!"

I argued, earning a good laugh from Jack. He stopped and grabbed my hips.

"Okay, what do _you_ think it's worth?"

He inquired sassily. I raised my eyebrows in mock surprise.

"Certainly not _two_ lousy points."

I cooed, wrapping my arms around his neck. Jack smirked and met my lips for a brief moment.

"Hey baby! What time you gettin' off?"

An old beat up car rolled up behind us and I whipped my head around to see two young thugs inside it. I sighed.

_"For Christ's sake,"_

I mumbled under my breath.

"I'm not a prostitute!"

I hollered at them. They laughed some and I just shook my head.

"So you wouldn't come entertain my pals and I even if we payed?"

He shouted from the window. I growled.

"You couldn't pay me enough to degrade myself for your pleasure."

I yelled back, finished listening to their cat calls and whistling. I grabbed Jack's hand.

"Let's go."

I said quietly. As we walked away from them, I heard a car door slam and I knew it was theirs. We kept walking, I didn't even turn to look behind me as they followed us closely.

"Ay, sugar, don't walk away from us. I'm sure we can convince ya to do _something_ for us."

One of them said, gripping my shoulder and pulling me back into his chest. The other man put Jack in a chokehold as the one who grabbed me shoved me against a building. I hit my head pretty hard, seeing white dots in my vision. He cornered me there but I still put up a fight, pushing on his chest. He didn't budge and he laughed a little at my futile efforts.

"Still gonna fight me?"

He challenged. I nodded, again pushing on him.

"You still won't do anything for my friend and I?"

He asked.

"No."

I grunted through clenched teeth.

"No? Not even,"

He pulled something out of his left side pocket.

"To save yourself and your_ freakish_ boyfriend?"

He asked, cutting my stomach. I winced in pain but I didn't scream at the sight of all the blood.

"He's not a freak!"

I snarled, kneeing him in his groin and shoved him away. He let me out of his hold for just a second, and that's all I needed. I pulled out my gun and pressed it against his head. He opened his mouth to speak but I silenced him with a bullet. He fell the ground and I turned to Jack, who had the other man on the ground. I walked over to them.

"Want me to kill him or...?"

I questioned casually. Jack looked up at me, eyes black. I ignored that and waited for an answer. He stood quickly and kicked the man in the ribs to make sure he stayed down long enough.

"Go ahead."

He told me, breathing hard from beating the guy to a pulp. I aimed and fired. Blood stained the pavement and some splattered onto my legs. I cautiously put the gun back in my jacket, the barrel was still hot and I didn't want to get burned. He was still here and I sighed.

"I guess Jack was right, we ended up needing it."

I mused, a little surprised with myself. I wasn't in the least bit remorseful for what I had done, it was self defense after all. He smiled at me and put an arm around my shoulders.

"I think I'm starting to like you, beastie."

Was his only reply the whole walk home. I couldn't decide on how I felt toward this side of Jack, I didn't like the way he was too rough with me. But I knew I had to find a way to just deal with him regardless. As soon as we got inside my house, I kicked off my heels and started up the stairs. He lingered in the kitchen and I looked back at him curiously.

"I'm gonna raid your fridge."

He told me as he walked over to it.

"If you make a mess, I'm not cleaning it for you."

I said, continuing up the stairs. I didn't hear any argument on his part and took off my clothes. My white shirt was ruined now, bloody and had a slash in it. I huffed and threw it in the clothes hamper before squeezing out of my skirt. I picked up a towel and headed into the bathroom. In there, I examined my cut. It wasn't very deep at all, not nearly as bad as some of the ones I gave myself. It only needed a bandaid and I disregarded it as I took my shower. I watched, hypnotized as the blood swirled down the drain. Knowing I had killed two people still didn't bother me when I thought about it. It really was self defense, I had every right to protect myself and Jack. But that's not what I was thinking when I pulled the gun out. I wasn't doing it to protect myself, I was doing it to make sure those perverts were obliterated from this earth. In that sense, I had no right to take their lives. I was a killer, not a victim and that didn't bother me. I was just terrified that I was so ready to kill somebody, that I didn't even hesitate. The old Harley would've just been trying to scream for help. She never would have brought that gun even for protection. She never would have threatened a member of the mob. But I had to admit, I was liking who I was turning out to be now.


	10. Chapter 10

**Harley's POV**

It had been a couple of weeks since I killed those men and Jack and I were starting to become even more dependent on each other. Most people would agree that it was almost unhealthy for us to be so close but I didn't really care and neither did Jack. One day, Jack came home with a great, big smile on his face. He told me that he ha finally made it into Falcone's payroll. As the days passed, Jack's visits became scarce and started happening later at night. He wouldn't be able to stay long either. Of course now that he was working for Falcone, he was no longer attending school. Despite all of this, he was always waiting for me in front of the school to walk me home safely. School was lonely without Jack to keep me company but Bruce always liked to sit with Rachel and I at lunch. I suppose it could've been worse. Today, it began to rain. I didn't mind though, I always liked the showers we rarely got here in the city. After school, Jack wasn't waiting for me the way he normally would. I thought little of it and simply waited. But as the rain continued to pour and the air became freezing, I ended up calling my mom to come pick me up. Her speech seemed slurred over the phone but I chose to ignore it and sat patiently, watching for her car to pull up.

"Get in the car, darlin'."

She called. I trotted over to the car and opened the passenger side door, noticing the bottle of liquor in my seat. My heart clenched and I reluctantly stepped into the car. The rain started coming down in sheets, making it hard to see out of the front windshield. My mother began to speed up in an effort to get home As quickly as possible, she didn't need another DUI. I felt uneasy as she pressed harder on the gas pedal.

"Mom, slow down."

I pleaded as calmly as I could, my eyes darting between her and the slick roads. She turned her hazel eyes to me.

"Oh hush Harley. I know what I'm-"

"MOM, LOOK OUT!"

Her eyes turned forward again and she realized that we were going to crash. She tried her best to stop it but, of course she couldn't. Everything that had happened to me flashed by me, pain collapsed on me and then blackness enveloped my senses.

**Jack's POV**

I sat in the back seat of the Cadillac, bored as I waited with my partner. We were staked outside of a druggies' house, he owed money to one of the drug dealers under Falcone. It was our job to either collect the money, the product or kill the junkie if he had neither. Of course, I didn't have to do the killing. I wasn't skilled enough yet, still a rookie in everyone's eyes. But I had ambition and I was determined, something hard to find in criminals these days. At least, that's what the boss said. The man we were after hadn't been to his house in a couple of days, so it was only a matter of time before-

"Jay, he's here. I want you to keep back alright? These pickups can be...difficult. Just stand there lookin' tough, okay kid?"

I nodded and we both got out of the car. As we crossed the street, my partner tossed me a handgun. I tucked it away in my jacket and we went around the side of the house. We went inside the house through the back door, carefully creeping inside. We found one junkie in the living room but he wasn't who we were looking for. We quietly walked down the hall, hearing music coming from a room at the end of it. We turned the corner into a kitchen. There we found the man we were after. As my partner addressed the junkie, I kept a look out to make sure no one snuck up on us. My partner was yelling like crazy at the man and I turned around to look at them in curiosity. I heard footsteps coming from the hallway but I didn't turn around just yet. When I did, I disarmed the man quickly. He was much bigger than me though and grabbed me, trying to take my gun. I pushed him back against the wall. While my partner watched us, the junkie in front of him pulled his own gun and aimed it at my partner. I quickly shot the man, hitting him in the chest and then shot the man holding me in the head. He slumped to the ground and I stepped away to look at him. Another gunshot rang out as my partner shot the other junkie again to make sure he wouldn't make it out alive. I guess this guy was unlucky and didn't have the product or money to pay for it.

"Good work, for a rookie."

He muttered as he passed me. I didn't say anything as I continued to stare at the man I had just killed. His blood had gotten all over the right side of my face but I didn't really mind. I felt powerful, I did that, I took his life like it was nothing-

"Hey!"

My partner shouted at me. I looked up at him blankly.

"You okay, kid?"

He asked. I nodded and we left the house. As we drove down the streets, I watched the rain falling outside. I suddenly remembered that I had totally forgotten about Harley.

"Hey, Waylon. Do we have time to stop by the high school? I promised my girl I'd be there to pick her up."

I told him, leaning against the passengers seat. He looked back at me.

"She ain't gonna freak when she sees the blood on your face?"

He inquired, raising a brow. I smirked.

"As long as it's not mine she won't get on my ass about."

I told him. He chuckled.

"Well damn, I can't even find a woman that can kill a spider on her own."

He commented. I laughed a little.

"I don't think Harley likes spiders either."

I said with a smile as we went in the direction of the school. The car came to a screeching stop and I turned my head forward in surprise.

"Fuck, man."

Waylon cursed.

"What?"

I asked, trying to see what he was looking at.

"Bad car accident."

Was all he said. I hopped into the front seat and looked curiously at the wreckage. They were carting away a person to the ambulance, the EMTs swarming around the gurney like moths to a flame. I got a good look at the body on the gurney and my heart sank. Without a word, I slowly opened my door and stepped out of the car to get a closer look, I had to me sure it was really her.

"Jay! What the hell are you doing? Get back in the car!"

Waylon yelled. I was sure now and I slammed the door closed and ran towards the commotion, praying, hoping that I was wrong. That it was anybody but her, anybody. But my hope was crushed as I neared the ambulance and was pushed back by officers.

"Let me through, dammit!"

I snarled, struggling against them as they kept me away. One knocked me to the ground.

"Get outta here, kid."

One officer ordered. I knew I wasn't getting through and stood, defeated. I walked sullenly back the car. Waylon chewed me out and I stayed silent, not even bothering to listen to him.

"Jesus, what the hell did you see?"

He demanded as we returned to the warehouse by the docks. When we were finally parked, I answered him.

"My girlfriend, that was her, on the gurney."

I whispered, resting my head in my hands. There was a long stretch of silence. Waylon placed a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Jay."

He consoled me gently. I sighed and lifted my head up.

"I'm sure she'll be fine."

I murmured, turning my head towards the window as I felt the corners of my eyes burn.

"She's too stubborn to go out without a fight."

I replied, smiling a bit at how true that statement was. Waylon chuckled for a short moment.

"Come on, let's get in there. You get paid today anyway."

He said, trying to cheer me up. I followed him inside and got my payment for the week. As soon as that was over though, I went straight to the hospital closest to the school, where they had most likely taken her.


	11. Chapter 11

**Jack's POV **

I checked in with the front desk but they said Harley was in the ICU and that only immediate family members were allowed back there. To my surprise, Harley's mother was walking out of the unit as I spoke to the nurse at the front desk. I went up to her, a bit nervous to be meeting her for the first time.

"Uh, ma'am? Are you,"

I almost struggled to say Harley's first name.

"Harleen's mother?"

I asked, not sure if it was her. I'd only seen her in the pictures hanging around Harley's house. She looked at me for a moment before speaking. She wasn't staring though, oddly enough. Most people I met stared.

"Yes I am, and you are?"

She inquired, cocking her head to the side slightly. Now I knew it was something that had rubbed off from her onto Harley.

"I'm Jack."

I told her, extending a hand for her to shake. She smiled a little.

"Oh, Harley's told me about you."

She said, shaking my hand. That took me a bit by surprise.

"She's _told_ you about me?"

I questioned, shocked that she would even mention me to her parents.

"Almost can't get her to shut up about you."

She replied, grinning now. I smiled, embarrassed by what she might have been told about me. My face became serious though.

"Can I see her, please?"

I had to hold back a pleading tone that threatened to seep through my façade. Her eyes saddened and she nodded. She led me to a room on the left side of the ICU and stood in the door way.

"I'll let you have some time, I need to get home to Daniel."

She said softly. I looked over at her and nodded. I approached the bed cautiously, though I didn't know why. She looked so fragile, hooked up to all of those machines and tubes. My heart grew heavy in my chest and I had to sit down. I scooted over to her and carefully took her hand in mine. It was so cold, like she was dead. If it weren't for the heart monitor, I wouldn't know any better. This was so much worse though. At least if she were dead, she'd be buried in the ground and I could burry my heart with her. But this way, it just made everything hurt that much more. I bowed my head shamefully.

"The one time I'm not there and...this happens."

I said, smiling beside myself. I shook my head and dared to look up at her. It was almost too much, I couldn't look long without feeling physically pained.

"This is all my fault. I'm...I'm so sorry, Harley. I should've been there for you after school. I should'a just blown off work to come get you..."

I knew she wouldn't hear me but I said it anyway, maybe I could feel better if I acted like she could hear me...forgive me even.

_'Jack, let's go. If you stay too long...it's not good for you.'_

I heard Jay tell me. I chuckled.

_'Like you've ever really wanted what's best for me.'_

I retorted, but I knew he had a point. If I didn't leave now, I don't think I ever would. I took a deep breath and stood up. I gently kissed Harley's forehead and forced myself to smile.

"I'll be back as soon as I can."

I told her. With everything said and done that I could, I left and returned to the warehouse. From that day on, I insisted on keeping myself busy with work, trying to climb higher up the chain when the opportunity would present itself. I did my best to keep my mind off of Harley until I found the time to visit her. I'd often have one-sided conversations with her, telling her about work and how things were going. I would also keep her updated on how close I was to being able to afford this locket I wanted to get her. I didn't really need the money for anything but food and clothes so I had enough to spare. The nurses constantly reminded me that she wouldn't be like this forever, just until she healed. She'd been injured so badly in the car accident that they had little choice but to put her in a medically induced coma while she recovered. Angel, a nurse who worked the night shift, would let me visit Harley after visiting hours. I guess she felt bad for me, but we became friendly regardless. She was young, maybe in her mid-twenties and had a good sense of humor. I came to find that it was hard to find in this business, especially working with patients that wouldn't come out in great shape.

One day, after I had made it a bit further into the criminal inner circle, I made a decision to not visit Harley anymore. It's not that she wasn't going to wake up soon or anything, rather, I felt she could be much better off without me in her life. Sure, I could provide for her, put a roof over her head when the time came, but I was in a dangerous line of work. My life time expectancy wasn't anything to sneeze at, especially with a lot of crime lords after me. I hated to admit it, but Bruce had been right; Harley had a bright future, the last thing she needed was me holding her back. I just wished that I had realized that when he had told me the first time. Maybe then, I wouldn't feel so hopeless as I came to visit her for the last time.

I felt butterflies in my stomach, along with a crushing force on my chest. Goodbyes...weren't my thing. I wasn't good at them and I had no experience either. With my mother, I didn't get to say goodbye.

"Hey Harls, I know I haven't been around lately. But hopefully you'll understand because I finally got you that necklace...it took a while but...I think it was worth it."

I began, pulling out the golden chain and heart. In the back of my mind, I could hear Jay say: of course you realize that thing is cliché as fuck. I rolled my eyes and walked to the side of her hospital bed. I carefully put it around her neck; thank god she wasn't hooked up to so much stuff anymore, otherwise that might've been impossible. I backed up a bit to see how it looked on her; it was perfect. I smiled and sat down beside her, taking her hand in mine.

"It suits you. But I have some...bad news. I won't be seeing you anymore after tonight. You have your whole life ahead of you, a guaranteed scholarship to any college you want to go to, and then there's me. Well, I'm just a thug, beating up other people for a living. I know you can do so much better and go farther in life if I just...let you go. I promise, you won't even notice I'm gone. The doctors said that you may have some memory loss so, that means you'll lose me along with it. I know you'll be okay...I just hope I'll be able to manage. And it's very late to say this, but I love you. I wish I had told you when I had the chance."

I said, standing back up. I leaned over, shaking a little and kissed her briefly before walking out of the room. I bumped shoulders with someone on my way out and turned around to apologize.

"My bad."

I mumbled. I was about to turn around but I quickly recognized the other person as Bruce Wayne.

"Wayne,"

I called, turning to look at him as I backed away. He glared back at me over his shoulder.

"Take good care of Harley for me."

I told him, shoving my hands back into my pockets. His glare softened into slight surprise and he nodded. That's all I needed, someone to look after her while I was gone. Maybe I wouldn't have to stay away from her forever, maybe I'd be able to take Falcone's place one day and I wouldn't have to worry about other thugs trying to kill me. It was a thought that made me hopeful and I continued out of the hospital.


	12. Chapter 12

**Harley's POV**

_Beep_

_Beep _

_Beep_

_Beep _

I heard an unrelenting beeping invading my ears and for a moment, I thought it was my alarm clock.

_Beep _

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

I slowly opened my eyes to an overly bright world. I squinted to protect myself, though it did little. I looked to my left: white and other dull colors were around the room. I looked to my right: flowers, balloons, cards. I looked down at my hand to see a head of dark brown hair resting on it. I cleared my throat and their head shot up.

"You're finally awake...how are you feeling?"

He asked. I smiled a little at the sight of Bruce but I soon tried to figure out why I was here. Okay, so I was in a hospital bed currently. Meaning hospital. Why though? Why am I here?

"Ugh...w-what am I doing in here?"

I questioned. He looked at me, still smiling.

"You were in a car accident with your mother. She's fine, only managing to sustain a broken arm. You, however were stubborn and have been in a coma for three weeks now."

He told me with a hint of humor in his tone.

"But why are you here? I know you have better things to do with your time."

I told him. We've been friends since we were little but when middle school came around, he started to hang out with our friend Rachel more. I still didn't understand why he was suddenly so insistent on spending time with me after all these years.

"I made a promise to Jack that I would be here when you woke up."

He replied, smiling in a charming way. _Jack?_

"Who?"

I inquired, confused. He opened his mouth to speak but closed it and shook his head.

"Never mind."

He replied. I was still curious but I let it slide.

"Well, that's sweet of you. Thank you."

I said, sitting up slowly. As if on cue, Rachel walked in the room with a look of worry on her face. It quickly melted into relief as she ran over to my side.

"Oh thank god, Harls! I thought you'd never wake up! You know how I was living in Paris for a while? So I just got back yesterday and heard you were here and I got here as soon as I could. I'm so happy you're awake."

She babbled on and on and on. I didn't stop her, she sometimes had a bad habit of talk my ear off but I never was annoyed enough to tell her. Unlike her, Bruce was usually quiet. He always had been since his parents died.

"Well, anyway, how are you feeling?"

She inquired.

"Hungry."

I replied. She nodded and left the room, I assumed she went 'hunting' for food. For a while Bruce and I just kinda stared at each other awkwardly. I still hadn't apologized for slapping him. I tried breaking the ice by making silly faces at him, earning a laugh. He followed suit and we just kept it up until Rachel came back with mashed potatoes and other things. I ate like a total pig, but could you blame me? I hadn't eaten in forever.

Once I left the hospital, my life went on just like before. Even though there were gaps in my memory, my mom and dad did their best to help me. Luckily the memory loss didn't affect my school and I passed high school with flying colors. After everything settled down again, Bruce asked me to be his girlfriend. I was astonished that anyone, let alone Bruce, could find me as a romantic interest. Regardless, I accepted his offer. I continued to date him, even after high school. I was still in the dark about the mysterious Jack, even my parents had brought up his name but I didn't know who they were talking about. When everyone realized that I didn't know who Jack was, they dropped him from conversation and I was left wondering. All I had as any sort of clue was the locket my nurse claimed he had given to me while I was still in a coma. Why haven't I seen him then? Why hasn't he visited, if everyone knows he's so important to me? Well he used to be, at least. I couldn't put a face to him either, not from my memory and I had no photos of him, that I knew of. In the end, I eventually gave up on the investigation and moved on with my life. Once I was finished with high school, I attended college on a gymnastics scholarship. However, I decided to start taking psychology courses. I majored in it, at the top of my class and earned my doctorate. I got it much sooner than most would, then again, I studied more than most did. At twenty-three, I graduated and began an internship at Arkham, just like I wanted. I could finally prove to Sarah and Daniel that I was going somewhere in life, I could finally make them proud. Some of my superiors believed I was far too young to be working with such difficult patients but I showed them my potential when I cured my first patient. She was deemed fit to live outside of Arkham and even I was surprised. No one had ever left Arkham, even so after such success with my first patient, they pretty much flung any patient they could at me. Even though they praised and encouraged me, I stayed humble, telling them that it wasn't a guarantee that the patients would be cured under my care. But again, I was surprised when I managed to cure a good handful of them. It took months, sometimes years at a time to rehabilitate each one but that was still more than most ever treated here. People looked at me as a miracle worker, I just saw it as my job to do my best for my patients. With all of these new cases, I hardly had time to relax. Despite all of this, my busy life and absence at home, Bruce proposed. How he convinced himself that was a good idea, I had no clue. I thought he was crazy, nuts for asking to settle down with me, but I didn't say no. After the engagement, things at work began to slow down and I actually got days off sometimes. I could finally focus on myself and Bruce. I was finally content.


	13. Chapter 13

**Harley's POV**

I pulled myself out of my bed to find that Bruce was already gone. I sighed, he was always gone before I was awake. I hated that about him-he'd disappear but I wouldn't know until the morning came. I saw him so little these days, it was hard to believe he was my fiancé and not just a one-night stand. Then again, I suppose you could call it that, a one-night stand, every night with the same man. I hated being left alone in the penthouse, everything always seemed colder to me-especially with Alfred gone looking for Bruce. His guess was a good as mine. I trotted out into the dinning room and saw an envelope sitting neatly on the table. Upon closer inspection, I found my name written on it. I opened it gingerly and discarded the envelope as I read the letter.

_'Harley,_

_I'm sorry I had to leave you alone on your day off, I had to fly to Hong Kong to cancel a deal with an investor. But I'll see you tonight at the fundraiser for Harvey Dent._

_I love you,_  
_Bruce'_

I rolled my eyes.

"_Of course_ you're gone on the rare occasion that I get a day off work."

I grumbled to the note. I turned on the news to find that another crime had happened, what a shocker. Then something about Harvey Dent... I only ever selectively listened to the news. Just my way of blocking out bullshit. I glared at the folders left at the breakfast bar-not even my day off was a real day off. I still had work to do, looking over the case of my newest patient, Jonathan Crane. He wasn't responding well to his other psychiatrist and I had been close to him in school and while he still worked in the asylum-naturally, Arkham took advantage of this, making me Crane's new doctor. I had seen Crane only a few times since he was put behind that plexiglass cell of his and it was sad to see him that way. He had been given such a concentrated dose of his fear toxin that it affected him almost constantly. Very seldom would I see him behaving lucidly.

For the remainder of the day, I simply wrapped up my reading on Crane and thought about what I needed to do to get ready for the party, like my attire and such. I could hear Alfred in the other room, preparing it before the guests arrived. I decided now was a good time to go back to my place and get dressed. Alfred offered to drive me home but I told him he was better off here so he could greet the early guests. I drove to my apartment in the narrows, a far cry from Bruce's penthouse. He abhorred that I continued to live here, even after our engagement and 'fear night'. But it was so much closer to my work and I liked the place, even if it was in a dangerous neighborhood. I hadn't really been here as of late, I'd been held up at Bruce's for a while-reveling in the fact that Bruce was becoming more present. I wandered back into my apartment carefully, it didn't feel like mine anymore. I went straight into my closet and skimmed through it for what I was looking for. I smiled when I found it and pulled the hanger off of the rack. I wore a red, shimmering dress that reached the floor-reminiscent of Jessica Rabbit's dress, which hugged tightly to all of my curves. I did my hair and makeup, something rare since I didn't really do it for work. I heard a car horn sound and looked out my window. It was Alfred, here to pick me up-I sighed, I told him I'd be fine on my own. I grabbed my purse quickly and headed down the stairs, knowing that if I made him wait any longer, junkies would notice the car and rob it of everything valuable. I climbed in and smiled at Alfred.

"How are you this evening, Ms. Quinzel?"

He inquired with a smile.

"I'm good, thank you. How are you?"

I returned the greeting.

"Well, I'm always happy to be around beautiful women, so you can imagine my delight."

He replied, smiling that crooked grin of his. I giggled and gave a suspicious look.

"You sure you're not just saying that, Alfie?"

I joked with a growing smile. He chuckled and we continued to Bruce's penthouse in silence. Alfred opened my door and helped me out. I nodded my thanks and walked inside. I took the elevator to the top floor and the doors opened. I scanned the sea of unfamiliar faces for at least one that I knew, slowly searching as I walked around. I spotted Rachel and smiled to myself as I approached her. I gently placed my hand on her shoulder and she turned to me, questioningly. She smiled immediately once she saw it was me. She hugged me tight and examined my outfit.

"You look great tonight, Harley."

She told me.

"Well, thanks but I'm not so sure. You look beautiful, though."

I said, waving off her complement. I didn't like it when people complemented me on my beauty-it always seemed so stupid, I didn't need gratification on my looks. She sighed and shook her head.

"Oh Harley! I want you to meet my boyfriend, Harvey Dent."

She said, guiding me over to a man. I smiled and shook his hand.

"It's so nice to meet you finally. The commercials for your campaign were hardly any sort of meeting in my book. I've heard so much about you."

I told him happily. He smiled back and chuckled at my joke.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Dr. Quinzel."

He replied. We spoke for a while about politics and the government and got to know each other a bit better. Even being with Bruce for so long and attending his stupid parties, I still hated to make small talk with Gotham's socialites. I was hoping for something to save me from the idle chatter when a gunshot rang out, causing all of us to scream and duck in fear-not_ exactly_ the distraction I was hoping for. A man with green hair and face paint walked in with a shotgun in his right hand and some goons in clown masks following behind. They kept the guests in line.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen. We are tonight's...entertainment."

He said as he walked around. He took a bite of something and threw it back on the plate.

"I've only got one question; where is Harvey Dent?"

He said, loud for all of us to hear. I looked behind me to find that Harvey had disappeared, along with Rachel. I turned my eyes back to the man. He walked over to a group of women in the front, pointing the barrel of his gun at them. I suddenly recognized this clown-man as The Joker. He stole one of the girl's champagne, taking a sip and then discarded the rest. He continued his interrogation.

"You know where Harvey is?"

He asked a woman, slapping her lightly and then grabbed another man's face.

"You know where he is? You know where I can find him? I need to talk to him about something. Just something little, hm?"

He inquired.

"No."

He answered for the man. He continued walking around. He came up to an older man.

"You know, I'll settle for his loved ones."

The Joker said, putting more food in his mouth. Rachel squeezed past everyone and grabbed my hand nervously. I gave her a tight squeeze in an attempt to calm her a bit.

"We're not intimidated by thugs."

The older man said boldly. The Joker gave a questioning look.

"Y'know, you remind me of my father."

He said, nodding his head as he put down the shotgun. He grabbed the mans face roughly and held a knife to his cheek.

"I hated my father!"

The clown hissed angrily. Rachel began to move forward and I desperately tried to stop her, grabbing her wrist tightly and pulled her away.

"Rachel, don't!"

I whispered. She pulled away and looked at me fiercely.

"I can't just let this happen. Someone has to intervene."

She told me, yanking her arm back from my grip and continued to the clown.

"Okay, stop."

She demanded, crossing her arms. The Joker froze and turned to Rachel.

"Well, hell-o beautiful."

He said, fixing his hair as he walked over to Rachel-though, you could hardly call it 'fixing'.

"You must be Harvey's squeeze...hm?"

He continued, pointing the knife at her. Rachel stood her ground firmly but I could feel her nervous energy.

"And you are beautiful."

He said, walking around her. She tried her best to be brave but flinched in fear as he disappeared behind her then reappeared before her. My breathing quickened, having this sociopathic murderer so close to my friend was terrifying.

"You look nervous...is it the scars?"

He inquired. Rachel didn't answer.

"You wanna know how I got 'em? Com'mer!"

He grabbed her face and held the knife to her. I gasped and brought a hand over my mouth. She squirmed as best as she could but failed to escape.

_'Harley, you have to do something! They're all just watching this happen! Get out there and help her!'_

I thought as he got closer to her. I reached my limit and quickly approached the two. The Joker glanced up in confusion for just a moment before I wiped the confusion off his stupid face.

"Don't touch her!"

I shouted as I punched the clown in his jaw as hard as I could. He fell to the ground and began to laugh. I stood in front of Rachel and started to back us away from the man. He stood up, still laughing and I pushed Rachel further into the crowd.

"Whoo! That's quite a punch you've got there, blondie!"

He remarked, smiling. He looked to Rachel and the crowd.

"How about you introduce me to your little friend, hm?"

The man suggested to Rachel. He looked at me now.

"What's your name, doll face?"

He asked. I looked numbly at him, trying to mask all fear, all emotions.

"I'm Dr. Harleen Quinzel."

I told him dully. He grinned at me, almost a leer.

"Well, if it isn't Harleen. Harleen Quinzel, as I live and breathe."

He said, as if he knew or was remembering who I was.

"My, how you've grown. Though, so have I."

He said with a wink. Well, I don't know about growing but he certainly had a good foot over me-then again, most men did with me only being 5'4".

"And you _are_?"

I inquired, my brow furrowing in annoyance and confusion.

"You can call me Joker, or _Mr. J_ if you like."

He said with a grin. I smiled wryly at him. He walked circles around me, nodding in approval as I followed him with my eyes.

"I really like what you've done with yourself. Very..._sleek_."

He said, trailing his fingers along my back, hips and waist. I shivered violently, trying to conceal it and failing.

"I'd really like it if you'd stop touching me."

I growled with a frown. He stepped closer to me and I could feel his body heat. He eyed my chest-or rather the locket hanging from my neck. He traced the chain to my locket with the blade of his knife, following it down to my breast. He snatched the locket up and opened it. He looked inside with a smirk. He closed it again and let it fall back onto my chest.

"I'm guessing you interrupted my talk with Rachel because you were jealous, hm?"

He teased, wrapping his arm around my waist tightly-it felt like he was bruising me. He was so close now, too close-his chest against mine and his head angled down to look at me. I pressed my hands against his chest to try and put some distance between us, at least make him let me go-but his arm was like a steel bar around me, I was trapped. I could feel his heart thudding in his chest, fast with excitement-mine beat hard with horror. I shook my head.

"No,"

I began tiredly.

"I don't want to know how you got your scars. I want you to get out of here before-"

He took a fist full of my hair into his hand and pulled my face closer, forcing me onto my tiptoes. I took in a sharp breath of air and gripped his shoulders to keep my balance. I had dealt with patients like him before that were intimidating, unpredictable and dangerous-I knew better than to provoke him but I just couldn't submit in front of these people-like any of them would judge me for cowering away like they were. He put the knife on my cheek and stared into my eyes-they burned into me. His eyes were like black holes-I had never seen anyone with eyes as black as his.

"We all have scars, what makes_ yours_ so fucking special?"

I snarled defiantly. The Joker sneered at me.

"So I had a wife-she was beautiful-like you-who tells me I worry too much, who tells me I oughta smile more, who gambles and gets in deep with the sharks. One day they carve her face, and we have no money for surgeries. She can't take it. I just want to see her smile again. Hmm? I just want her to know that I don't care about the scars. So, I stick a razor in my mouth."

The Joker put the blade in between my lips.

"And do this...to myself..."

He showed me both sides of his face.

"And you know what? She can't stand the sight of me! She leaves-now I see the funny side, now I'm always smiling. I think really you should smile more, Doc."

The Joker tore into the side of my mouth with a quick flick of his wrist. I screamed in pain and everyone gasped in shock and fear. He did the same to the other side. Blood oozed from the cuts and filled my mouth. I fell to my knees and cupped my hands over my mouth, trying to catch my falling blood. The Joker forced my chin up so I was looking at him. He smiled down at me.

"You always were prettier when you smiled."

He whispered. I spat at him and he began to laugh.

"You've still got fight in you, I _like_ that."

He giggled, wiggling the knife in my face.

"Then you're gonna love me."

A gruff voice spoke. I began to lose vision as the Batman and The Joker fought. I fell over onto the ground limply, passing out from shock and blood loss.


	14. Chapter 14

**Harley's POV**

I woke up in Bruce's bed slowly and glanced over at my clock. 12:37pm. I had slept almost half of the day, I was late for work and I had a splitting headache. I groaned, not even wanting to get up. I tried to remember what happened last night but nothing came to me, just a horrible nightmare I had about The Joker. I forced myself up, feeling sore around my waist. At this realization, I rushed into the bathroom and turned on the light. I let out a short scream of horror when I saw my face had two long, curved wounds on either side of my face. It wasn't a nightmare-I had really been carved by that clown. I gently traced the stitched up wounds and recognized it as Alfred's handy work. Both he and Bruce knew how much I hated hospitals-too many unpleasant memories. I noticed that I had been put in a pair of pajamas and I was thankful-if I'd been left in my dress I'd be itchy and uncomfortable no doubt.

"I'm sorry, I was too late..."

The same rugged voice from the evening before came from the doorway. I looked up to see Batman there, stoic as ever. I shook my head.

"It isn't your fault. I knew better than to provoke him, I just...couldn't let him hurt my friend...is anyone else hurt?"

I asked, turning to him.

"No, your friend was thrown out the window but other than getting the scare of a life time, she's fine. Everyone else, made it out unharmed."

He told me. I smiled carefully, trying not to hurt myself in the process. I looked down at my toes and wiggled them, not sure if I was still dreaming or not.

"Then it was worth it. Thank you for saving her."

I looked back up but he was gone. How the hell did he do that? I ignored it and closed the door. I decided to shower, stripping myself of my pajamas. I made the water lukewarm but that did little to sooth my injuries. I stood there under the stream of water, thinking. What was I going to do now? I was horribly disfigured in the most obvious place with no way of hiding it. Would I still be able to work at Arkham? My patients could use these scars as a weapon against me, break me down if they wanted to. What was Bruce going to think? Would he still want to marry me if I looked like...this? I could lose everything I had because of this, because of him. I sat down on the bottom of the shower and pulled my legs into my chest. I buried my face in my knees as I felt tears well up in my eyes. What am I gonna do if I lose everything? All I ever worked for, gone..._no, Harley don't pout, you just have to stand up. Be brave and smile in spite of everything. You'll pull through, you always do._ I stood up carefully, steadying myself on the wall to keep myself upright. I couldn't stay in here forever, though it was a tempting idea. I washed myself, careful not to get any soap in the cuts. I toweled myself off and gingerly padded my wounds dry. I discarded my towel in the clothes hamper and put on a T-shirt and a pair of shorts that almost didn't cover my butt. I found my phone on the bedside table and walked out into the living room. There, I was greeted by Alfred.

"Ah, Ms. Quinzel. I see you're awake finally."

He said, forcing a smile. I did the same.

"Yeah, I'm late for work-"

"No need to worry, I made sure to call in for you. Given the circumstances, they understand if you'd like some time to recover from...the incident."

He told me, his expression becoming solemn.

"Thank you so much, for everything. I can't tell you how glad I am that you didn't take me to the hospital."

I replied, trying to be positive. He grinned at me.

"Well, god knows how much you hate health care."

He teased with a wink. I laughed a little.

"But I do have work to do, I left my folders at home too. So I think I'll be leaving soon."

I said, a little less discouraged now that Arkham hadn't fired me on the spot. His brow creased in worry.

"You plan on going back so soon?"

He asked, taken aback by my resilience. I brought an almost believable smile to my lips and nodded.

"I've worked too hard to let it all fall apart now. Besides, wounds heal and we're already short handed as it is."

I explained, a little stubbornly. Alfred sighed in defeat and came closer to me, examining the lacerations on my face.

"Then I insist that I dress these and drive you home."

He suggested in a stern manner that told me he wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"Alright. You're the only one I know who's more stubborn than I am."

I joked. He simply smiled at me before he got to work on dressing my wounds. He offered to make me something to eat but I refused, saying there was a McDonalds near my apartment. I won that argument but he still drove me home. My apartment felt cold when I walked in and I made sure I hadn't left any windows open. Once I was in my room, I turned to my bed and fell back on it. My eyes focused on a small white object on my pillow that I hadn't seen before I plopped down. I grabbed it and brought it closer to my eyes. I couldn't read it and growled to myself. I grabbed my glasses off of my nightstand and put them on so I could read the text on the card.

_'So testosterone boys and harlequin girls, Will you dance, and hold a lover close?'_

I already could tell this was from The Joker. Of course it was, and of course he would twist my name into Harlequin-I had been called that before. I turned the card over to find more writing.

_'I'll be by soon to see you. -J'_

Oh god...no...I don't want to see him, not again. And especially not in my apartment. What did he want anyway? He had only met me last night, he couldn't have developed some infatuation already, could he?_ God, shut up Harley, quit being so full of yourself._ He doesn't seem to be that kind of psycho, he's probably a narcissist anyway, no room to obsess over or feel anything for another. This made me feel a little better, thinking I was just another target. But he liked to play with his food, I assume that's why he was coming back for me-to torture me psychologically and maybe even physically. He appeared to have sadistic tendencies from the way he treated me before, he was sure to make every touch painful on my part. I lifted my shirt up to see purplish-brown bruises forming in the shape of a hand and fingers near my hip; where he'd grabbed me. My chest hurt too still from how hard he was pressing me against him. None of this helped me figure out what he wanted from me. Why hadn't he just killed me when he had the chance? Drawing out the hunt I suppose-in many instances he acted like a predator, an animal. My head was swimming with all of these thoughts and theories, abuzz with fear and dread. Despite my busy head, I managed to fall into a light sleep.

* * *

I was rudely awoken by a loud clap of thunder, making me shoot up in bed. I was breathing heavily as my heart raced and a lightning strike illuminated the room. I jolted in surprise at the sight of a dark figure in the corner of my room. His arms were crossed and his head was down.

"Miss me, Harls?"

He asked, coming out of the shadows with a smirk. I slowly got out of my bed, backing up to my window.

"Don't call me that."

I said stiffly, curling my hands into fists against my chest-I was trying in vein to calm my heart. He smiled now.

"Aw, don't be like that. You _still_ don't remember me?"

He asked, raising a brow questioningly. I swallowed the nervous lump in my throat before speaking and shook my head.

"Why, should I?"

I challenged, daring to get sassy.

"I would hope so, we were pretty close."

He replied, coming closer. I took a step back.

"What do you mean?"

I questioned, narrowing my eyes at him.

"Open up your locket."

He ordered with a nod in my direction. I eyed him suspiciously as I reached down to grab it off of my bedside table. I opened it to see a little note and a picture of a boy inside it. I put my glasses on and looked closer at the picture. He had curly, dirty-blond hair and a Glasgow smile, just like the Joker. He wasn't quite smiling in the picture, more of a sneer-I guess he wasn't very photogenic.

"Don't forget about me. -J"

I read the note aloud. The Joker raised his eyebrows as if to say: I told ya. My brow furrowed in confusion.

"When was this taken?"

I asked, looking up at him finally.

"Back in 10th grade."

He replied, crossing his arms over his chest. I studied the picture more.

"Well, I can't say you look any different now...just kinda...y'know...the makeup threw me off."

I gestured to his face and I looked between him and the picture. He shrugged in response and took a few steps towards me. I didn't trust him, regardless of ever knowing him from before but I stepped a little closer myself. He was near like the night before, close enough to touch...I stared up at him, my face void of the fear I felt inside me and he stared down at me, almost curiously. Nothing was said between us, just recognition of our physical closeness. He moved to wrap and arm around me, but remembering the last time he had held me, I backed away from him.

"What do you want from me anyway?"

I inquired, crossing my arms over my chest. He smiled a bit.

"You...are an interesting woman."

He said simply. I raised a brow, coaxing him to expand.

"You're not afraid of me like everyone else. No, you have rational fear of me and clouding that is curiosity. That curiosity, that 'bravery', well you'll actually listen."

He continued. My brow creased in sheer confusion.

"What am I supposed to be hearing, then?"

I demanded, frustrated that he was dragging this all out.

"I'm just trying to show you the truth. See, I'm not some crazy man just blowing shit up for laughs!"

He answered back.

"You mean you think what you do is _good_?"

I proposed, raising a brow inquisitively. He shook his head.

"You're not getting the big picture, Harls. What I do, isn't random, it isn't without purpose. Right now, you see things as good and evil. That's it, no grey area in between. Truth is, there is no black and white, no good without evil. You ever wonder why things are always going bad? Why it's so hard to make things good again? It's because that's the true nature of this world-chaos is the only way."

My expression softened as I listened thoughtfully about what he was saying.

"Batman represents good, justice, the people of this city. Me, I'm just an agent of chaos. Everyone has a place in this uh battle. I'm just giving you the choice to pick your own."

He explained. He slowly extended a hand towards me, offering it.

"Come with me and I can show you everything you thought you knew is wrong."

He said, his voice surprisingly gentle. I just looked at it for a long time, debating my choices. He's right, I can't even think of a way to prove him wrong. Maybe he isn't crazy...maybe he just sees the world...for what it is._ Harley, snap out of it! Are you fucking insane? He isn't trying to help you, Harley. He's trying to break you, play with you-and when he's done with you or gets bored, he'll kill you and toss you aside. He wants you as a toy, to use and manipulate like a puppet._ But he doesn't seem to want to hurt me. If he wanted to kill me, he could've done it last night: hell, he could've done it while I was asleep, but he didn't. I took a step forward and I could reach him now. I started to ease my hand towards his. _Are you forgetting he carved your face like a goddamned pumpkin last night?!_ At the startling reminder, I drew my hand back jerkily. I darted my eyes up to his but he still hadn't moved.

"Why did you...give me,"

I waved a hand around my Chelsea grin.

"These?"

I asked quietly, some common sense finally settling in me. He smirked and came forward as he tilted my chin so I was looking him straight in the eyes. I froze in fear and curiosity. His finger traced along the stitches on my left cheek. I closed my eyes, feeling a strange buzz everywhere he touched me. I could look into his deep, black eyes now and I wasn't scared anymore.

"I did it because I wanted you to smile. You're so beautiful when you smile."

He said, the corner of his mouth turning up in a smirk. I grinned and let my head hang.

"That's...sweet. In a really sadistic kinda way."

I laughed a bit. He stepped back and extended his hand again.

"Well?"

He demanded, raising a brow, challenging me to take it. My eyes darted between his eyes and his hand, outstretched for me. I chewed on my bottom lip nervously, still afraid to trust him. I shut my eyes tight and shoved my hand into his quickly before I could think of any more reasons not to trust him. The leather of his gloves creaked as his hand enclosed around mine. I slowly opened my eyes again and I took him not breaking my hand as a good sign. He started pulling me closer to him and I felt panic for a moment. When I didn't follow his lead he just yanked me into his chest. I gasped in surprise but did my best to cover it up. He wrapped both of his arms around me, almost cautiously, like he was afraid to break me-funny, he didn't seem too worried about that last night. I hesitated, my mind completely scrambled from having him so close to me. Finally, I reciprocated the embrace and closed my eyes. He was warm and soft, though you wouldn't be able to tell by looking at him. He felt human, more so than he had the night before.

"I don't have to _kill_ anyone, do I?"

I asked, shattering the moment. The Joker chuckled and looked down at me with a smile.

"I think it's in the job description."

He murmured, tucking a few strands of hair behind my ear. My voice of reason chimed in once again. This was wrong. I had a fiancé. Though, he seemed more interested in Rachel. He hadn't shown me any real affection in months. For the first time in what seemed like forever, I felt wanted.

"Then I guess I'll have to suck it up."

I replied, earning a grin from the Joker.

"Atta girl!"

He said cheerfully, patting my shoulder a little harder than he should've.

"But I need to know if you can defend yourself."

He said. I cocked my head to the side.

"And you're gonna test me?"

I questioned as he started taking off his greatcoat.

"Something like that."

He answered vaguely.

"I want you to show me what you can do."

He said, his expression and tone completely serious. I giggled a little.

"You're kidding."

I accused, smiling. He held his stance, his face not changing. My jaw dropped a little.

"Oh, you're serious?"

I asked, incredulous. He raised his eyebrows as if to say: yes dammit, I'm serious. I suddenly felt nervous again.

"O-okay..."

I said, not very sure of myself. It'd been a few years since I'd actually spared with someone so I knew I'd be rusty. Without warning, I aimed a soft punch at his shoulder-I made a weird noise, close to an 'eh' or a 'nhhn'. The joker dropped his fists to his sides and gave me a look that said, _really Harley?_ I smiled sheepishly at him.

"Okay, I'm gonna need you to actually hit me so I can gauge your strength. I know damn well you can punch harder than that. If I think you're holding out on me, I'm gonna cut those stitches."

He said sternly. My eyes widened and I felt the blood drain from my face.

"You_ cannot_ be-"

He shot me a look,_ say it, I dare you, Harley._ I shut my mouth mid-note and nodded.

"Got it."

I stated curtly. He motioned for me to attack him. I nodded again and I aimed a kick for his head, which he blocked. I tried a punch for his gut, another block. I began to think that he was good with combat from a distance, and tried to get in closer, believing it to be his week spot. I was dead wrong, he excelled even. He threw a few punches himself, each I would either block or dodge and I felt proud. I aimed a false punch for his face and when he went to block it, I kicked him in the stomach. He went stumbling back a few steps, holding his gut, then began to laugh. I smiled a bit, unsure of my victory. He continued to laugh and I began to think that we were done. He looked up at me his eyes burning maliciously. He got me with an uppercut, then a kick to the chest. It landed me flat on my back, knocking the wind out of me. I coughed, my eyes wide in fear of the fact that I couldn't inhale, all I could do was cough out the air I didn't have to spare. He grabbed my hand and helped me up, patting me on the back with a smile on his painted lips.

"Alright, we'll work on that later."

He told me. I nodded, air returning to my lungs.

"I'll take you on a few recon missions before you come to anything big. But for that, you'll need something a little more...professional to wear."

He said as he pulled his coat back on. My brow creased in confusion.

"You want we to wear a pantsuit or something?"

I laughed. He smirked.

"Not exactly, I'm one more for the theatrics and suits are_ my_ thing."

He explained as he walked to the door. He threw me a pair of my Chuck Taylor's and I put them on before walking over to him.

"Where are we going?"

I inquired. He just opened the door, leaving me no choice but to follow him and find out where we were going. Once we got outside, I realized that it was night time and it had stopped raining. I followed him behind my apartment building to a black car. He got in on the driver's side and I got in on the passenger's side. When he turned on the car I reached to turn on the radio. When I did, the Joker gave me a glare and turned it off.

"What? You don't like music?"

I asked, tilting my head against the back of my seat.

"Nope."

He said simply, shaking his head. I rolled my eyes.

"Never figured _you'd_ have a musical stick shoved up your-"

He made eye contact with me, a dangerous look in his eyes. I just laughed it off.

"Com'mon, puddin'. Don't pout."

I had no clue where the pet name came from but it disarmed him completely and he sighed, exasperated by my persistence. He jammed his finger on the button, music taking the place of his malice and I smiled, satisfied. For a few minutes I didn't know anything that the station was playing until Teenagers by My Chemical Romance came on. I looked over at the Joker with a stupid grin on my face.

"They're gonna clean up your looks, with all the lies in the books to make a citizen out you. Because they sleep with a gun and keep an eye on you son so they can watch all the things you do."

I sang along, trying to be silly and make him smile. He glanced over at me for a second-he looked somewhat surprised that I knew the song.

"Because the drugs never work, they're gonna give you a smirk. Cause they've got methods of keeping you clean. They're gonna rip off your heads, your aspersions to shreds! Another cog in the murder machine!"

I continued, making strange faces whenever he looked over at me. The corner of his mouth began to twitch so I kept it up.

"They said all teenagers scare the living shit out me. They could care less as long as someone'll bleed. So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose. Maybe they'll leave you alone but not me."

Finally he broke, smiling as he drove.

"Victory thy name is Harley!"

I proclaimed, raising a fist into the air. The Joker shook his head in mock disapproval. We pulled up to a costume store a few minutes later and we got out.

"Find something you can move around in easily. And remember to think: colorful."

He said, leaning against the counter. The cashier was terrified obviously and I smirked as I walked off. I skimmed through the store's selection.

_'Black and red...Black and red...'_

I thought as I continued my search. Those were my two favorite colors and if it hadn't caught my eye right away, I would've passed it. It was perfect, a black and red catsuit that was supposed to be a harlequin from what the label said. It came with ruffled cuffs, gloves and a white collar like thingy. It came with a cowl as well but there was no way in hell I would wear that thing on my head-I had some dignity. I looked around for some makeup too, white and black. On my way back up to the counter, I spotted a black eye mask made of leather. I grinned to myself and continued up to the cashier and the Joker.

"That was fast."

Joker mumbled. I looked up at him happily.

"Trust me, it's almost _too_ perfect."

I replied with a small giggle. The woman at the cash register looked completely appalled that I was a willing participant in this. The joker sighed, pulling a handgun out of his pocket and put it on top of the supplies.

"Hurry it up, huh?"

He commanded casually as he exited the shop. My eyes widened in shock and I grabbed the gun, aiming it at the woman. She was tearing up now and sniffling.

"Please-"

I cocked my head sideways and blinked at her.

"Strictly business, ma'am."

I told her numbly and I pulled the trigger. The back of her head went all over the wall behind her. The flash of a memory rushed inside my head.

A man lay dead on the sidewalk, his blood seeping out onto the pavement. I walked over to another man who was pinned on the ground by a younger boy.

_"Want me to kill him or...?"_

I was shocked to hear my own voice saying those words so calmly. I shot the next man without any sort of hesitation and when the BANG sounded, I was brought out of my reverie.

I blinked, confused by what I had seen but I pushed it aside, grabbing the stuff I had gathered from the store and I left swiftly. I got back in the car with the Joker, puzzled by how little I felt when I killed that woman.

"Nice job, doll."

He praised, patting my leg. I felt butterflies in my stomach at his words and smiled.

"Thanks, Mistah' J."

I said, looking out the window to hide my gleeful smile.

"Mmm, I always loved that nickname."

He purred. I blushed a bit. He drove us to another part of the narrows, clear on the opposite side from Arkham. I wasn't surprised by that though, it made perfect sense. Naturally, the apartment he guided me into was abandoned. I almost expected something worse than this and was pleasantly surprised that the electricity and water were still working.

"Don't get too attached, it's only for tonight. I want you to put your costume on so I can see what it looks like on you. The bathroom is over there on the left."

He said, pointing where I was to go. I walked down the dim hallway and closed the door behind me. I stripped off my clothes and slipped into the skintight catsuit and zipped it up. Oddly, the zipper was in the front rather than the back like I half expected it to be. It looked great on me-but upon closer inspection, I realized that my bra was visible under the velvet. I sighed to myself and as I took off my bra, I prayed that I'd never get caught wearing this in the cold. After that, I painted my face with the white, making sure to only put on enough to make me look super pale-the Joker appeared to just carelessly cake the stuff on. I painted my lips black and put the eye mask on. It fit almost flush against my face and I smiled. I took the two hair ties off of my wrists and put my golden locks in messy pigtails. I looked in the mirror, I really looked and found that I actually liked what I saw. I put on the cuffs and gloves as I thought to myself about putting black on my scars too once they where healed. With a deep breath, I opened the door and turned off the light as I left. I walked out, my body poised and my steps careful and slow. The Joker was sitting hunched over on the couch, intensely watching the news-More on Harvey Dent I guessed. I noticed that he had shed his coat and gloves while I was in the bathroom. I stood there shyly, my hands fidgeting anxiously behind my back as I waited for his dark brown eyes to focus on me. When they finally did, his eyebrows raised in surprise and his grimace curled into a grin. He stood to his feet and circled me, nodding in approval.

"You were right, it's almost too perfect."

He hummed, pulling me close.

"I'm glad you like it, pud."

I cooed sweetly with a small smile. I heard his switchblade open and he hooked it on one of my stitches, tugging at it painfully.

"Daddy still has to punish you though, baby girl."

He whispered into my ear. I shivered in fear. I swallowed and thought quick.

"Isn't there anything else I can do to make it up to you?"

I asked, pursing my bottom lip. He narrowed his eyes and gave me a side look.

"I don't know..."

He said, not wanting to let me get out of my punishment. I was tempted to get on my knees and beg but I refrained.

"Pretty please, Mistah' J?"

I pleaded. He looked at me silently for a while and I trapped my lip between my teeth as I felt dread welling up inside me. He didn't say or do anything for a moment but eventually grabbed my face forcefully and stared right through me.

"You make me want to bite that lip."

He growled, crushing his lips against mine in a fiery kiss. At first, I didn't respond, caught off guard by the sudden action. Soon enough though, my brain caught up and I kissed him back. I wrapped my arms around his neck while he held me tighter. The Joker gripped one of my pigtails and pulled at it just enough to make it burn my scalp. I groaned in pain but found that I didn't want him to stop-I found a strange pleasure in him being so aggressive. In this moment I realized that I would give him anything, everything he wanted. How had he done this to me so easily? Just this afternoon I was terrified of loosing everything I had and now, I felt I could throw it all away without a second thought. The Joker pulled away and I watched curiously as he sat back down on the couch, patting his lap. I obeyed with a coquettish smile playing at my lips as I straddled his lap. He sighed as his hands gripped my hips tightly.

"How the hell...am I supposed to work with you looking like that?"

He asked rhetorically. I giggled.

"You've got a strong will, I'm sure you can push through it."

I whispered, pulling back just enough to look him in the eyes. They were...brown. They were so familiar, what was his name again?

_"Jack?"_

I breathed, overwhelmed by nostalgia. I could only savor the feeling for a split second before his lips were back on mine. I was tossed back against the seat of the couch, hitting my head on the armrest in the process. I cringed in pain but refused to ruin the moment just because I got a booboo. He continued to kiss me and I took the plunge. I pressed my tongue against his lips, begging to deepen the kiss. Now, grease paint isn't necessarily the best tasting or best smelling thing on the plant-however, I had a feeling I would be getting used to it rather quickly. He obliged, his tongue gliding over mine. He tasted faintly of cigarettes and I didn't really mind so much, I just hated bad habits like that. I pulled at the zipper on my costume and he broke the kiss to see what I was doing. I bit my bottom lip shyly as the zipper stopped just below my belly button. The Joker let out a soft chuckle, his hot breath raising goosebumps all over my body.

"That's convenient."

He murmured, kissing down my neck and chest to my stomach. I blushed and closed my eyes in embarrassment. I may be a grown woman, but I'd only ever gone so far-saving myself for marriage you know? He came back up after a moment, kissing me roughly. I grinned to myself, feeling his growing arousal brush against my inner thigh. I began to grind against him, earning a rumbling growl from him. Animal indeed, I thought.

**Joker's POV**

I opened my blade again but she didn't seem to notice. I opened my eyes and peered up at her, still kissing her. Her eyes were closed and I wanted to smile. I ran my finger over her stitches to which she did not react either. I then swiftly cut two of her stitches. She groaned against my mouth in pain and sat up. She held the side of her face and felt the two cut stitches. She turned to me with a pout.

"Jeez daddy, you said you would only cut _one_ for each mistake."

She huffed angrily.

"I _did_ cut one for each mistake."

I said slyly. She frowned more.

"What was my second mistake?"

She inquired, truly not knowing. I paused for a moment.

"Never mind it. The lesson is, you can't get out of punishment, especially not mine. You can't atone by stroking my cock."

I said coolly. Her eyebrows knitted together in anger and her jaw dropped.

"I wasn't doing that to get out of my punishment. I was doing it because I _wanted_ to! It's you who started it anyways!"

She shouted, pointing her finger at me.

**Harley's POV**

He looked at me, perplexed.

"Wanted to?"

He inquired. I blushed.

"Yes, _wanted to_! You think I was just using what tools I had to get my way?"

I demanded.

"Pretty much."

He replied. I shook my head.

"You're an idiot. I don't know if you noticed but I was actually enjoying-"

He pushed his lips against mine aggressively and I slowly melted into the kiss.

"You talk a lot, doll face."

He whispered, breaking the kiss only for a moment.

"You. Should rest."

He said between kisses. I hummed a bit on the thought.

"I don't have any Pjs..."

I argued, taking a breath.

"You've got your birthday suit, hm?"

He laughed, nipping at my lip. I wanted to pout but chuckled instead.

"I don't think this couch is really big enough for two."

I added with a grin. He chortled at my words.

"Who said you're sleeping on the couch?"

He inquired with a smirk. I gasped dramatically.

"I can't believe I've been demoted to the floor already?!"

I whaled, draping a hand theatrically over my eyes. The Joker clicked his tongue and I peeked up at him through my fingers, unable to hide my grin.

"I have a _bed_, even I'm not _that_ shady."

He retorted with a half smile and I giggled. He stood beside the couch and offered me his hand. I took it and he led me to a room across from the bathroom I had changed in. I sat down on the bed and watched as he opened the closet. The bed didn't have anything on it except for a pillow, which kinda caught me by surprise-then again, it was only for tonight, I'm lucky he's even willing to share his bed with me. He took a dress shirt off of its hanger and flung it at me.

"Good enough for ya, princess?"

He asked with a smirk. I shrunk a bit and nodded. He walked into the other bathroom that was attached to his bedroom.

"W-will you be coming to bed with me?"

I questioned. He glanced back at me and nodded.

"Mhm."

Was all he uttered before walking into the bathroom. He messed with something on the sink and began to add more paint to his face in the places where it had rubbed off on me. I took this chance while he was busy to change into his shirt and resisted the urge to chuckle at the smeared trail of red and white on my stomach. I tugged off the restricting costume and gingerly hung it on one of the empty hangers. I sat crisscross on the bed and waited for Joker to come out as I watched him shift about the small space, searching for something. I started making faces and goofing off since he was engrossed with his makeup.

"I can see you, sweet cheeks."

He said, spreading some black on his eyelid. I stopped making faces and just watched silently as he continued what he was doing. When he was finished, he flicked off the bathroom light and began to undress. The only light filtered in through the window-the moon was full tonight and it was beautiful. When I turned my focus back on the Joker, he was down to his boxers and I hopped up and ran to the bathroom across the hall to wash my face, as an escape from my embarrassment and dirty thoughts. I took off my mask and gently scrubbed the makeup off. The Joker stood in the doorway with a questioning look on his face. I dried my face with a towel and turned my face back to him.

"It's coming off one way or another-weather I take it off or it gets all over the pillow is my choice."

I said with a smile, walking past him. I climbed into the queen-sized bed and made sure to stay on the better right side. I didn't want to risk setting the Joker off by getting clingy too soon-I wasn't even sure he felt anything like that towards me. Of course he doesn't feel that way about you, dummy! Psychotic, mass-murdering clowns don't feel anything! You just wait, I'll be saying, 'I told you' so by tomorrow. I shook the thought as the Joker got in next to me.

He stared at me and I stared back before he broke into a fit of laughter.

"What?"

I questioned, my tone a bit pouty. He shook his head with a grin.

"You go from making out with me to_ 'too afraid to come near me.'_"

He teased, his voice humoresque. I pursed my bottom lip.

"That's not...I just didn't want to invade your personal space."

I replied, cutting my eyes away from him in embarrassment. Without warning he wedged his arm under me and wrapped it around my waist before pulling me towards him. We were almost nose to nose and I could feel my cheeks heat up.

"I think we're_ past_ personal space."

He murmured, his voice deeper and void of the usual lilt I could pick up in his voice. He started to play with the stitches he had cut and frowned.

"I'll fix those back up for you tomorrow."

He promised. I didn't reply, just staring unblinking at him.

"Is it the scars, Harl?"

He inquired-the bored way he said it was like he expected me to say yes. I shook my head.

"Nah, I'm just thinking that cannot be comfortable-wearing the face paint all the time."

I said with a smile.

"I'm used to it."

He told me.

"Do you _ever_ take this stuff off?"

I asked. He smiled a bit.

"Well yeah, I mean. It comes off when I take showers."

He answered, making me laugh.

"That can't be good for your skin."

I commented. He smiled more, arching his eyebrows.

"I've had you with me for, what? Two hours? And you're already nagging me."

He joked. I snuggled closer into him and smiled.

"If I don't do it then who will?"

I questioned. I felt him stiffen.

"You don't have to take care of me."

He grumbled. I smirked.

"I'm not trying to, I'm simply expressing my concern."

I said, trying to sound like I didn't care. Of course I did, though.

"You don't have to worry about me either."

He continued. I sighed, a little aggravated with him now.

"I can't really help it, Jack-"

"**Don't** call me that."

He snapped. I refused to let his tone intimidate me.

"You're the boss."

I sighed dismissively, turning my back to him. It was silent for a moment before the Joker sighing loudly broke through. He pulled my back against his chest tightly.

"Fine, just stop being so fickle."

He growled in my ear. I couldn't help the smile spreading across my face.

"Goodnight."

I said quietly.

"Goodnight, Harls."

He whispered back.


	15. Chapter 15

**Joker's POV**

"Jack, get to your room."

My mother whispered to me.

"Wha-"

The door slammed open and my father walked through. He came right up to my mother and began to beat her.

"You bitch! Fucking sleeping around for money like a damned whore! What's wrong with you?!"

He screamed at her. I winced as he kept hitting her. She got away, only for a moment.

"MARTHA!"

My father screamed at the top of his lungs as he went after her again. She ran to the kitchen, arming herself with a knife. She held it shakily as the tears poured from her eyes. I couldn't move, my father had knocked me to the ground and I couldn't get up. I couldn't move to save her... He took the knife to her, laughing loud and wildly as he sliced and stabbed her, blood splattering everywhere.

"Mom!"

I called almost silently to her. Her body slid down to the floor.

"Run...Jack"

She breathed before slumping over.

"No!"

I yelled. My father towered over me with a wicked smile.

I shot up in bed, gasping for air. I was drenched in sweat and my skin was burning. I felt a fragile hand on my shoulder. Out of irrational fear I grabbed the wrist tightly and turned around. Harley cried out in pain and I slowly released her. I fell back onto the mattress and sighed, wiping my forehead clear of sweat. Harley stayed sitting up and I looked at her with guilt.

"Sorry."

I mumbled.

"You were talking in your sleep. Were you having a nightmare?"

She asked calmly, not looking at me directly. I nodded. She lifted up the blanket and forced me to sit up.

"Harley, what are you doing?"

I questioned. She didn't respond as she got behind me and crossed her legs.

"Lean back."

She ordered. I was confused but did as she said.

"Now close your eyes and relax."

She said. I closed my eyes and took a long deep breath. She began to gently stroke my hair.

"There was a boy. A very strange, enchanted boy. They say he wondered very far, very far. Over land and sea. A little shy and sad of eye, but very wise was he. And then one day, the magic day he passed my way. And while we spoke of many things, fools and kings, this he said to me. The greatest thing you'll ever learn, is just to love and be loved in return. The greatest thing you'll ever learn, is just to love and be loved in return."

She sang softly. It was soothing and ironic all at once. She continued this over and over again until I fell asleep.

**Harley's POV**

Jack had seemingly fallen asleep and I looked over at the clock. 2:06 am. I gently slid out from under his resting head, careful not to wake him. I tip toed to the hall bathroom and turned on the light. I sighed, spotting the already purple mark where Jack had grabbed me. I took the hair ties out of my hair and tried to untangle as many knots as I could by just running my fingers through my hair before putting them back up. I flicked off the light and returned to the warm bed. I rested my hand over Jack's hand and fell asleep.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey, so I know that I've jumbled up The Dark Knight timeline a bit but I did it so I could get Harley more involved in the crime and yada yada. **

* * *

**Harley's POV**

When my eyes opened, I could tell it was early afternoon. I rose slowly and stretched. I turned to find that Joker wasn't next to me anymore. Ugh, it didn't sound right to me when I called him that-Jack suited him much better. I thought nothing of his absence, but I knew that I felt lonely again. I heard the television turn on in the living room and I smiled to myself. I quietly walked into the living room to see Jack back in his suit again. He patted his lap for me to come sit on it and I gently positioned myself on his lap as he wrapped his arms around me, nuzzling into my neck.

"Didn't know you were a morning person."

I commented sarcastically with a quiet yawn. I could tell though that he had been up for quite a while longer than I had. He kissed my neck tenderly.

"I don't sleep much."

He admitted. I wanted to tell him to get more sleep but I had a feeling it would just go in one ear an out the other. I heard his stomach growl and I smirked.

"Breakfast?"

I asked.

"Please."

He replied. I hopped out of his lap and padded over to the kitchen. I opened the fridge and found eggs, cheese, milk. Everything I'd need for an omelet. I easily found a frying pan and got to work. In no time I was done and handed Joker his plate. He nodded his thanks and I sat down at his feet with my own plate.

"That'll be enough for you, right?"

I asked, not sure it was enough.

"Yeah. Thanks Harley."

He said with a small smile and began to eat. When we were both done, he spoke.

"Harley, I need you to get dressed in your outfit and makeup, okay? Daddy's got a meeting and he wants you to come along."

He said.

"Oh, my first recon mission, huh?"

I assumed. He nodded and took his plate, putting it in the sink with mine. I went into the hall bathroom and wished I had a brush when I saw my hair. But at least I'd kept it in the pigtails, otherwise it'd be impossible to manage without the proper tools. I settled for my fingers and brushed out my hair as best I could. I did my makeup and got dressed. As I did my own process in becoming Harley Quinn, Jack did his own transformation into The Joker. We got in his car and drove off to the meeting, which was at a restaurant in the city. I guess it was just a cover business. He parked the car behind the restaurant and quickly tossed me a knife, the same make as his.

"Juuuuust in case there's a little trouble."

He said with a wink. We got out of the car and walked inside the building. We went in quietly through a door that was unguarded and listened from afar as a group of men all spoke to a man on a TV screen.

"How soon can you move the money?"

Asked one man. I recognized him as Salvitor Maroni.

"I already have. For obvious reasons, I couldn't wait for your permission. Rest assured, your money is safe."

Replied the man on the TV. I quickly recognized him as one of Bruce's investors. Jack took the lead and I followed as he began to laugh mockingly.

"Ha ha ho ho he he ha ha ho ho ha he ha... And I thought my jokes were bad!"

He said sarcastically. I hid slightly behind him but everyone saw me anyway. Some of the men began to mutter amongst each other about me I guessed. I heard something to the effects of 'what broad's crazy enough to hang around the Joker?!' I rolled my eyes in disgust. Jack took a seat and I stood to his left with a small smile on my face.

"Who is little blonde girl?"

Asked a man with a thick, Russian accent. Jack and I ignored the question but I gave him a good glare.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't have my boy here pull your head off."

Interjected a man on the right side of the room. I couldn't put a finger on who he was.

"How about a magic trick?"

Jack suggested, sticking the point of a pencil into the table.

"I'm gonna make this pencil disappear."

In one swift motion, he grabbed the approaching crony and slammed his head into the table, the pencil going through his ocular cavity and killing him.

"TA-DA!"

He exclaimed with a smile. Oh, how charming, I thought with a giggle. They all stared at Jack in disbelief, except for the Russian-he merely shrugged, unimpressed.

"Oh, and by the way, the suit? It wasn't cheap. You oughta know, you bought it!"

The black man rose in obvious anger.

"Sit. I want to hear proposition."

The Russian ordered. The black man glared at Jack, who looked at the Russian in agreement. He sat down reluctantly.

"Let's wind the clocks back a year. These cops and lawyers wouldn't dare cross any of you...I mean, what happened? Did your balls drop off? Hmm? You see, a guy like me..."

"A_ freak_..."

Sneered the black man. A few men snickered, leaving Jack visibly annoyed.

"A guy like me...Look, listen...I know why you choose to have your little, ahem,_ "group therapy"_ sessions in broad daylight. I know why you're afraid to go out at night: the Batman. You see, Batman has shown Gotham your true colors, unfortunately. Dent? He's just the beginning. And as for the, uh, television's,"

He pointed to the man on the TV.

"So-called "plan"-Batman has no jurisdiction. He'll find him and make him squeal. I know the squealers when I see them, and...

He pointed to the Asian again and the man covered his camera with his hand before turning it off.

"What do you propose?"

The Russian asked.

"It's simple. We, uh, kill the Batman."

Jack answered. The group of men laughed.

"If it's so simple, why haven't you done it already?"

Asked Maroni.

"If you're good at something, never do it for _free_."

Jack replied.

"How much you want?"

The Russian inquired.

"Uh, half."

Jack said coolly. The whole room laughed again except for Jack and I.

"You're crazy."

The black man declared with a glower.

"No, I'm not. No, I'm _not_. Look, if we don't deal with this now, pretty soon little, uh, Gambol here won't be able to get a nickel for his grandma."

Joker said, pointing to the black man. Gambol stood up, enraged.

"Enough from the clown!"

Gambol yelled. Jack stepped back and grabbed my arm, pulling me with him. He opened his coat to reveal several hand grenades all rigged to a chain Jack was holding.

"Ah, ta ta ta...Let's not _"blow"_ this out of proportion."

Jack said, jiggling the chain.

"You think you can steal from us and just walk away?"

Gambol demanded, furious still.

"Yeah."

Joker answered and I nodded.

"I'm putting the word out. Five hundred grand for this clown dead. A million alive, so I can teach him some manners first."

Gambol roared.

"Alright, so, listen, why don't you gimme a call when you wanna start taking things a little more _seriously_. Here's my card."

He mumbled, leaving a Joker card on the table and we backed out of the room. We both walked back to the car and got in. Joker started the car and we sped off.

"Next, I'm gonna introduce you to my guys."

He told me, his eyes focused on the road.

"Yes, sir."

I said cheerily with a smile. He drove us to a warehouse-like building, a fading sign painted on the side that read, 'Gold's Gym.' I waited outside until he said I could come in.

"Hey boss!"

I heard them all greet him.

"Boys, I have someone that I'd like all of you to meet. Harley!"

He called for me and I shyly walked inside. Joker put his hands on my shoulders and smiled. They all whistled and growled at me in approval.

"This is my doll, Harley Quinn. If I'm not here, she's in charge. Make her feel welcomed. By the way, if any of you touch her, I will feed your genitals to the dogs."

He said with a dark smile and pointed over to the huge Rottweilers. They all turned pale and swallowed nervously. I smirked and strutted as I followed Joker to his office. I felt all of the henchmen's eyes on me as my hips swayed side to side. What can I tell ya'? I liked being seen but untouchable-It made me feel good. I looked around and spotted a balance beam.

"Puddin', is that a balance beam?"

I gasped eagerly. He squinted to clear up the far off object.

"Yeah, I suppose it is."

He said. I felt my hair stand on end as excitement surged through me.

"Can I go play on it?"

I asked, hopeful. Jack looked at me in slight confusion as I bounced up and down with joy.

"Uh, sure."

He replied with a half smile. I squealed in delight and skipped over to it. It was a bit dusty but I didn't mind. At one end of the beam was a springboard and I clapped in glee.

"Uh, boss, what's she doin'?"

One of the men asked. Jack shrugged, stumped. I went to the other side of the beam. Mats and foam pits, tumbling pads, everything I'd ever want in a personal gymnasium. I stretched as I always did before any sort of beam routine. I ran to the springboard and hopped up gracefully onto the balance beam. I poised myself as I switched feet to warm up my senses to the small amount of space I could land on. I placed my right leg in front of the other, readying myself to balance on my hands. I carefully leaned forward and put all of my weight on my hands, balancing myself perfectly. I spread my legs slowly, changing back and forth their direction. I pointed them both at the ceiling again and shifted my weight into one hand now. I soon put my other hand back on the beam and leaned back into a bridge. I then straightened myself again and poised myself once more. I did a backhand spring and finally a backflip off of the beam and landed perfectly on the mat. I smiled to myself and ran back over to Jack, his mouth hanging open slightly.

"What's wrong Mistah' J?"

I inquired with a smile.

"I had no idea you could do any of that..."

He replied, still stunned. I shrugged.

"Well, I didn't get a scholarship to college for nothin'."

I told him with a smile. He grabbed my hand and continued to his office. He closed the door and sat at his desk. He made some phone calls as he put together a plan for another bank heist. I got bored and I didn't really want to bother Jack.

"Do you mind if I practice in here?"

I asked him.

"As long as you don't break anything, I won't have to break you."

He said, not looking up from the paper he was scribbling on. I did a hand stand and began to walk around the room on my hands.

"Ohhh...is that a threat? Or a promise?"

I teased bitterly.

"I am a man of my word, Harley."

He relied, turning to me in his chair. I stood on my feet now and crossed my arms.

"I would certainly hope so, boss..."

I said, starting to walk on my hands again. He frowned and turned back to his work. I passed a shelf that had all of these figurines on them and I looked at them for a bit. I focused on them for so long, I didn't even notice my legs wobbling towards the fragile tableaus. I tried to gain control but it was too late, my foot swept one of the figurines off the shelf. It hit the ground, shattering into messy pieces.

"Fuck."

I whispered and flopped over onto the floor.

"What the-"

I heard Joker push out of his chair and we locked eyes. His eyes focused on the figure and I winced. He growled and approached me slowly. I tried to prepare myself as best I could for whatever was to come. He grabbed one of my pigtails, yanking me up to my feet. I cringed in pain but stayed silent. His brown eyes were molten with anger and mine were awash with ocean blue. He slapped me at full force and I winced in sheer agony. It burned. It hurt so much worse than I had originally anticipated. I think it was because of his leather gloves.

"I told you not to break anything. But what did you do? You broke something. And not just anything, my favorite figurine..."

He seethed through his teeth. I fought the urge to cry and kept on a sorry face.

"I'm really sorry Mistah' J. I promise to fix it."

I said, dropping to my knees and picked up the pieces. He sighed and went back to work. My phone buzzed in my pocket and I flipped it open.

"Hello, yes it is. Oh my god...I...how did he manage to? A piece of glass, huh? Yes I do. I'll be in as soon as possible, Doctor Leland. Goodbye."

I shut my phone and sighed.

"Who was that?"

Joker inquired.

"My boss."

I replied. Joker smirked. He came down to me, holding my face.

"I'm your boss now, Harley."

He replied before getting to work again. What was I going to do? Give up the only man that has ever given me the affection that I wanted? The man trying to show me his side of life? I couldn't do that, even if I wanted to I could never. He would kill me without a doubt...I guess was there to stay.


End file.
